When Fear Takes You Over
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Draco has second thoughts about working for Voldemort. Harry befriends Draco and realizes that he wants more. Dumbledore gives Draco a dangerous mission, and Harry must make sure Draco is ready for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Switching Sides**

**Draco's POV:**

I'm scared. There, I said it. I'll say it again, I'm scared as hell. I think I've done pretty well so far, but now I've given up. I can't do this anymore. It's not that I'm becoming a goody-two-shoes, I'm just no longer bad. Professor Snape was taking me to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore. He said that the old oaf would be able to fix my problem. Doubtful.

We arrived at Hogwarts late at night. The sky was pouring and I was drenched. Like I needed the discomfort of wet clothes. Snape took me to the seventh floor. Our footsteps echoing loudly. Odd how eerie Hogwarts can be without the students and staff. We arrived in front of a gargoyle and professor Snape muttered something under his breath. No doubt it's the password. The gargoyle leaped aside to reveal a spiraling staircase. Snape let me ascend it first. I awaited Snape on the landing, thinking he should knock on the door. He didn't have to. A voice said to come in so I opened the door and walked in.

I stood in front of the headmaster's desk and in mere seconds Snape joined me. I stood there shivering from the cold, wet clothes, or maybe from the horrible fright climbing up and down my spine. Dumbledore sat there looking from me to Snape with those blue eyes. How I loathe those eyes. He beckoned to two chairs in front of the hearth. A blazing fire was roaring with warmth. Snape and I quietly took our seats and Dumbledore approached us. I didn't feel like talking, so Snape did most of it for me.

'Headmaster, as I've informed you, Malfoy is rethinking his current position. And he, how did he put it? Wants out.'

That was putting it mildly. The oaf looked at me and conjured a chair for himself and sat down.

He looked pointedly at me and asked, 'Is that true, Draco? You don't want to become a Death Eater?'

I looked at him and smirked. 'Headmaster, I never asked to be a Death Eater. I was born into it. But to answer your question, no, I don't.'

Dumbledore stood and started pacing. He then looked at Snape and said, 'Professor Snape, would you leave us alone pleas.'

It wasn't a request. Snape left and I was alone with the man I hated so much. He paced again and it was driving me mad. So I concentrated on drying myself. He stooped and sat across from me on Snape's abandoned chair. He looked me over for a few more seconds.

'Why now, Draco?'

I didn't understand the question. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean what made you decide to leave and come here?'

I thought for a moment then said, 'They wanted too much. I can't do this anymore. She killed him. I know what ever the Dark Lord asks must be done, but like this? No, never like this.'

I could tell Dumbledore was confused. I wanted him to talk though. My mind was simply reeling too much for me to talk.

'What exactly are you talking about?'

I looked up at him and my smirk slid off of my face for the first time that night. 'Sirius. Aunt Bella _killed_ him. He was her cousin. Father always said family is everything. But my aunt _killed_ her cousin. And as if that wasn't bad enough the Dark Lord wants me to do something I'm not even sure I'm capable of.'

Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder. My first instinct was to shrug it off, but I thought better of it. After all, he was the one who could help me.

'What has Voldemort asked you to do?'

I cringed at the sound of the name. The only people foolish enough to say that name were Dumbledore and _Potter_. Oh, Potter would gloat if he knew what I'm doing. I thought of a good way to explain things to Dumbledore but I decided to be direct.

'He wants me to let a bunch of Death Eaters into Hogwarts and then he wants _me_ to kill _you_.'

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised at all. It was as if he'd expected it. He asked me to leave and let Snape in. He wanted to talk to him privately. I went down and told professor Snape that Dumbledore wanted to see him. He asked me to stand next to the gargoyle and just wait.

* * *

Professor Snape re-entered the headmaster's office and sat down in the chair across the desk. Dumbledore looked worried. Snape was less so.

'Mr. Malfoy told me the Dark Lord wants him to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts and then he wants him to kill me.'

Snape raised his eyebrows. 'Is that all he said?'

'I could tell he didn't want to elaborate, so I didn't press him.'

'That's very considerate of seeing as he would have tried to kill you.'

'I don't think he would have. Professor Snape, what do you suggest we do?'

Snape thought a moment then shrugged saying, 'Well, headmaster, I think we should take him out of his parents' house. I could tell them that he is spying on Potter and the order, while in fact he is safe away from the Dark Lord.'

Dumbledore interlaced his fingers and looked at Snape over them. 'You mean to turn him into a spy, like you?'

Snape shrugged. 'That won't necessarily happen.'

'But it could. Will Draco do it, though?'

'I honestly don't know.'

Professor Dumbledore thought about the concept for a while. Finally he said, 'He should stay at your place for the time being. After I've got everything in order I'll ask you to bring him to number twelve Grimmauld place. He will stay there until the first of September, but you are not to tell him that yet.'

Snape inclined his head and said, 'You needn't worry, headmaster. Shall I go now?'

'Yes, I think you should. I have many things to arrange.'

**

* * *

**

**Harry's POV:**

Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl. He's coming to talk to me about something important. I've made sure the Dursleys won't be home when he arrives. At the day of Dumbledore's arrival I made very little fuss about the Dursleys' outing. I didn't want them to suspect anything. After they left I went upstairs to pack my trunk. I had hoped Dumbledore might take me to the Burrow.

In mid-packing I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to open the door. I let the professor in and showed him to the living room. I offered him something to drink but he declined saying, 'We have much to discuss, Harry.'

I sat down next to him and waited for him to talk. I was still ashamed at my behavior in his office over a week ago, so I did whatever he wanted me to. He told me that Sirius had left me his belongings in his will. Unfortunately that meant Kreacher too. Then Dumbledore started talking about Malfoy. Like I need to hear about him. I could feel my blood boil at the mere sound of his name.

'Mr. Malfoy came to me with a request, Harry. He wants me to keep him safe and away from Voldemort.'

I sat up strait at that. I couldn't process the thought. Malfoy not a Death Eater? That sounded wrong.

'Harry, I know you have ensues with the boy, But I believe he is sincere. And I have a plan in store for him. But I can't implement it without your help.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'My help? What would I have to do?' I really didn't want to have anything to do with Malfoy but after what I did to Dumbledore's office I owed him my attention.

Dumbledore explained, 'I want you to spend the rest of the summer at number twelve Grimmauld place with Draco.'

My eyes pealed open. 'What? No, no, I can't do that.' At that point I started pacing. 'You want me to live in the place Sirius hated _and_ to live there with Malfoy! I can't do that! I won't!'

'Harry, hear me out.' I caught Dumbledore's eyes and thought I should sit back down. His gaze was so intense, I was curious to know what he was thinking.

'I think if you were to live with Draco, alone for a while, he might agree to become our spy. Snape has already informed Lucius that Draco has devised his own plan. He would pretend to join us while he gives them information about us.'

'So Draco would be a double agent?'

'A triple agent actually. But you get the idea. Now your part in all this is that I need you to get into Draco's head. Convince him to do it. It will take a great deal of courage on his part and I think if you befriend him he will muster up that courage.'

I sat quietly for a long time, contemplating the possibilities. In spite my loathing Malfoy, having him as a spy would be great help to the order. So reluctantly, I agreed to do it. I was surprised to learn that Dumbledore wanted me to pack and go with him to Grimmauld place right then. I took a few minutes to pack the rest of my things and brought my trunk to the door along with Hedwig's cage.

Dumbledore charmed my trunk and sent it to Grimmauld place ahead of us. 'Now, Harry, the Weasleys would occasionally have meals with you and the order will keep having meetings there every once in while, so you will not be completely alone. And you will have Kreacher around to do your bidding.'

He then walked out and asked me to hold onto his hand tightly. It was my first Disapparation and I hated it. It was like being crushed by tons of water, like drowning. _And_ it was dark _and_ I couldn't breath. As we reappeared at the familiar entrance to number twelve Grimmauld place I gasped.

'Harry, are you all right?' Dumbledore asked with concern in his voice.

'Yes, but I've decided that I prefer broom flying.'

Dumbledore cocked his head and said, 'I don't like Disapparation, either. Now, Harry, listen. Professor Snape will be here soon with Mr. Malfoy. I need you to behave yourself.'

Behave myself! What did he mean by that? And what am I? Ten? Either way I nodded.

'Now I must leave you, Harry. I'll check up on you and Mr. Malfoy later.' And with a crack, he was gone. I opened the door quietly so as not to stir Mrs. Black. I went upstairs to the second floor where the room I shared with Ron was. I expected to find my trunk and Hedwig there, but instead I found Kreacher.

He bowed as always and said, 'Welcome back, master. Professor Dumbledore asked me to place your belongings in the big room on the third floor.' I could hear the venom in his voice.

I looked at him with despise but then remembered Hermione. Maybe kindness would soften him up. 'Thank you, Kreacher. I would like you to inform me at the moment Snape arrives.' As he was leaving I said, 'And Kreacher, no more bowing.'

That was all the niceness I could muster. I went up to the third floor, which wasn't so different from the second. The wallpaper was peeling, but the floorboards weren't as creaky as the second floor's. I'd never been up there before but I easily found the room with my things in it. It was this big room with dark wallpaper. The carpet looked moth-eaten, but the blankets looked new. I bet Draco's room was the same. There was a huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room. Hedwig's cage was perched on a coffee table in front of a couch. My trunk was at the foot of the bed.

As I sat on the couch, stroking Hedwig's feathers I thought of a way to get into Draco's head. This wasn't going to be easy. I have to manipulate him to befriend him. But isn't that against the idea of friendship? And how on earth can I live with Malfoy without killing him or getting killed myself? That's when Kreacher popped in.

'Master, they are here.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to add the author notes with chapter one so here it is. The events take place after Ootp but u should have known that from the context of chapter one. P.S. If I get reviews I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**This is an updated version. I got a comment that things were going too fast and I agree. So I hope this is better.**

**Chapter 2**

**Working on Draco**

_'Master, they are here.'_

Harry thanked Kreacher and put Hedwig back in her cage. He went down stairs as fast as he could to see Snape and Malfoy. He arrived at the landing and found both Snape and Malfoy drenched in water. He hadn't even noticed that it was raining. Harry and Snape eyed each other while Draco complained about his wet clothes.

'Kreacher, take Malfoy's things to his room, pleas, and put out some towels and dry clothes.'

Kreacher inclined his head and said, 'Yes, master.'

Snape glared at Harry and said, 'Well I should be going now. I have one request of you two. _Don't_ kill each other.'

Harry and Draco eyed one another at the comment. Snape turned to leave then said, 'Oh and Potter, the headmaster asked me to inform you that the order is having a meeting here tomorrow. I'll see you two then.' And he left.

Harry and Draco were left alone for a moment. So Harry thought he'd be the one to break the ice. 'So, how are you, Malfoy?'

Draco glared at him for a second and replied venomously, 'How do you think I am, Potter?'

Harry raised his hands and backed up. 'I was just being friendly. No need to snap like that.' Harry was having a hard time keeping his voice level.

Draco looked at him skeptically, '_You_ friendly to me? What are you sick or something?'

Harry smirked and said, 'Why, Draco, I didn't know you cared.'

That only made Draco more irritated. Harry was just being Harry. Plus, he liked it when Draco was irritated and twitchy. He could get into Draco's mind his own way. Kreacher came back down and showed Draco to his room. Harry was getting hungry by then so he went down to the kitchen. Kreacher joined him minutes later.

'Master, shall I prepare dinner?'

'Oh, yes, pleas. I'm starving and I'm sure Malfoy is too. Let me know when you're done.' And he went to sit in the Drawing room. Harry's eyes wandered around the room with olive green walls and dark curtains. The last time he was there was when Sirius was alive. He could still hear his voice echoing around the place. But that voice was sad, lonely. He could almost see Sirius sulking around the place, trapped like some house elf bound to its owners' home.

He quickly shoved the images out of his head and walked to the fireplace. It was a bit chilly so he started a fire with his wand. He sat on an armchair in front of the fire. The place was quiet and the only sound was the crackling from the fire. Harry thought of the way Draco looked when Snape was still there. He didn't seem to want him to leave.

Harry realized that he didn't really know Draco. He only saw the mask he wore to hide himself from everyone. Harry had this odd curiosity to know what was behind Draco's mask. He was sure that the only way to get Draco to become a spy was to get to know him. The _real_ Draco. _But will he let me?_ Harry thought.

There was a pop at the door. Harry turned around to see Kreacher. 'Master, dinner is ready.'

'Thanks, Kreacher.'

'Shall I tell Master Malfoy, sir?'

Harry thought then shook his head. 'No, I'll tell him. His room is across the hall from mine, right?'

'Yes, it is, master.'

Harry thought, _If I act all nice, he'll probably suspect something_. So he went to the third floor, found Draco's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply. He knocked again, louder that time. Still, no reply. He opened the door to find Draco curled up on his bed with his face in his hands. Draco looked up and said, 'what do you want, Potter?'

Harry was taken aback by the vulnerable look in Draco's eyes. He decided he had to take him to dinner and talk to him when his shields were down. 'Dinner's ready. You must be hungry.'

It was as if Draco's shields shot up again. He gave Harry a dagger-like look and said, 'No, Potter. I prefer to eat alone, if you don't mind.'

'Fine. Have it your way. I'll have Kreacher bring up a tray of food. Try not to hurt my house elf.' And he left. Draco was fuming. Potter cared more about his so called house elf than he did about Draco. In any case, Draco prefers to be alone for the time being. Potter's company was the last thing he needed.

Harry stomped all the way to the kitchen. He couldn't help but order Kreacher to take food up to Malfoy viciously. After Kreacher departed he plopped into a chair and ate his meal in silence. How was he supposed to do this? He hated Draco and was sure the feeling was mutual. After dinner, Harry went up to bed. It's been a long night. He expected to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows but that didn't happen.

Harry tossed and turned all night. What if Draco decided he wanted to off Harry in his sleep? It's never a safe thing sleeping across the hall from your arch nemesis. Finally, exhaustion took over and Harry was asleep. His sleep was plagued with the usual nightmare about what happened at the ministry not two weeks ago.

In the morning, he got up and took a long soothing shower to calm himself down. He went down for breakfast and expected to find Draco there, but he wasn't. 'Kreacher, did Malfoy wake up yet?'

'Yes, master. He asked for some food and left.'

'Did you send it to him?'

'Yes, master.'

Harry sighed. Draco was avoiding him. How can he play with the boy's head if he couldn't be in the same room as him for more than five minutes? Harry was sure this was going to be a lonely task. After breakfast he went to the drawing room to write an owl to the Weasleys asking them to come over for dinner that evening, since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were coming for the meeting anyway. A couple of hours later Hedwig came back with a reply that read:

_Dear Harry,_

_We would love to come over. We'll be there by six. Hope you're alright._

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley._

Harry was left alone to bask in boredom. He decided to ruffle through his school books. If for nothing else, he'd catch up on potions. Hours later the order member came to have their meeting, which Harry was forbidden to attend. Luckily he had Ron and the twins to hang out with. Ginny was at a sleepover at Luna's. Apparently they've developed a good friendship over the previous year.

'So Molfoy's staying over then?' asked George.

'How're things so far?' asked Fred.

'Well, I've barely seen him since he got here. He's been in his room all day. He didn't even come out for lunch.'

Ron sat on the floor in front of Harry and the twins saying, 'Well, he'll probably come out for dinner. He's got to eat.'

The twins shared odd looks. Harry leaned over and asked, 'What do you two know that Ron and I don't?'

Fred shrugged. 'Not know, think. Have you ever seen how thin Malfoy is?'

Harry and Ron still didn't get it.

George went on, 'He doesn't eat much you idiots.'

'You mean he's anorexic?' asked Harry.

'Maybe, mate,' they answered in union.

Neither Ron nor Harry could think of a reason for Draco to be anorexic. The boys spent the rest of the night playing exploding snap. After the member of the order left, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined the kids in the Drawing room with Lupin. Harry asked him to stay for dinner and he accepted. They all went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

'Harry, dear, where is Draco?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'Um, he's in his room.'

'Well ask Kreacher to call him to dinner.'

Harry did as he was told, but minutes Kreacher came back saying that Malfoy didn't want to leave his room nor did he want the house elf to bring him any. Lupin said that Draco was probably still in shock after all he's been through (Fred and George mocking the idea of Draco being through anything horrible). They all had dinner and drinks after. They all said good bye and Harry reluctantly let them go. He won't be seeing them for at least a week.

As Harry closed the door he sighed. _What am I to do now?_ He looked for Kreacher and ordered him to inform him if Draco came out of his room or asked for food. But for the next couple of days Draco only asked for foot once. He never even left his room. Harry was getting restless. He had a job to do but the subject of his work was hiding. On the third day Harry had had enough. He marched to Draco's room and knocked loudly on the door.

Draco opened the door with a glare and said, 'What the fuck do you want, Potter?'

Harry leered and said, 'Malfoy, you're in my house now and you have to play by my rules. You will _not_ lock yourself here all day.'

Draco glared some more and said venomously, 'And who are you to order me around? I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys never take orders from filthy _half-breeds_.'

That was it for Harry. He grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Harry shoved Draco away and Draco's response was to tackle Harry, head first. Harry stumbled and got his footing back, so he punched Draco in the gut. Draco doubled over for a second before recovering with a punch of his own. He got Harry on the shoulder. They both charged at each other and ended up in a tangle of limbs rolling down the hall. They ended up in a small dusty room. The door slammed shut behind them.

Harry tried getting up but Draco smashed his head on the wall and he blacked out. Draco got up leaving Harry unconscious on the floor. He tried to wrench the door open but it wouldn't budge. He tried over and over but nothing happened. He stopped and looked around the room.

It was dark and stuffy. Much smaller than his room. There were no windows and a single bed in the middle of the room, plus a couple of chairs and a small table. Draco found a light switch and flicked the lights on. Not much of a deference. The light was very dim. He did notice Harry's limp form on the floor next to the door. He flipped him over only to find out his head was slightly bleeding.

_I couldn't care less_. Draco looked Harry over and couldn't help but notice the boy's toned body. _No, not Potter_. Draco knew he was guy, but Potter? He was his enemy, or was he? Draco no longer wants to work for Voldemort, not that he ever did. His new situation didn't mean he could have a thing for Harry. Right about then, Harry stirred. He opened his eyes to see a pair of silver eyes looking back at him.

Suddenly a pain shot to his head. He sat up slowly and put a hand on his forehead. His hand had some blood on it. 'Bloody hell, Malfoy, you didn't have to make me bleed.'

'Well that was he only way to stop you from pummeling me. After all, you started it.'

Harry looked around and asked, 'Where are we? Or better yet, why am I here with _you_?'

Draco wore his usual smirk which simply enraged Harry. He said, 'We're trapped in here.'

'What? No, we can't be,' he said standing up. 'Move aside. I'll try.'

'Be my guest, Potter. Though I've already tried.'

Harry tried to open the door but he couldn't. After a dozen failed attempts he gave up. Neither he nor Draco had their wands on them. The wands were tucked away in their rooms. Neither boy thought they'd need their wand to get out of a locked room. Draco said, 'Your house elf will let us out.'

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and said, 'You don't know him. He probably won't notice we're gone. He'll just be glad to spend more time with Mrs. Black's portrait.'

'Perfect,' Draco grumbled. 'And there's only one bed,' he said sitting down next to Harry.

'At least we've got a bathroom. Ow.' Harry's head still hurt though the bleeding was subsiding.

'Here.' Draco handed Harry a handkerchief.

Harry took it. 'Thanks. I'm getting hungry. How about you?'

'No, Potter, I'm not hungry.'

Harry wiped away the remaining blood from his forehead and said, 'How can you not be. You haven't been eating.'

Draco glared. 'What I do or do not do, Potter is none of your business.'

'Fine. Then tell me why you're here if you're planning to starve yourself to death?'

Draco's eyes peeled. 'What are you talking about, Potter?'

Harry distinctly noticed a quiver in Draco's voice. 'Listen, it's obvious we'll be here a while so you might as well be honest with me. What made you go to Dumbledore?'

'Alright, Potter. I'll humor you. I went to him for help. I wanted to leave the Dark Lord's service.'

Harry pressed, 'well, why?'

'Potter, that is unimportant.'

'No, it's not. I want to know why.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Oh and we all know the golden boy has to get what he wants.'

'You know what, Malfoy? I don't care.' The problem was that he did care. Harry got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and see his wound. Draco sighed. Why not tell Potter everything. He certainly needed to talk to someone, and the only person here was Harry.

As Harry washed his face, he realized something. Draco didn't have any real friends. This whole thing must be hard on him. Harry couldn't imagine not having Ron and Hermione. Especially when things got tough. He went back to the room and found Draco lying in bed. He could see Draco's ribs through the fabric of his clothes and he felt some concern toward he boy. 'What are you looking at, Potter?'

Harry shook his head. 'Nothing. You're just really thin, that's all.'

There was no mistaking the concern in Harry's voice which led Draco to think why he cared. Draco sat up and said, 'I'm tiered. I'll just sleep on the floor.'

Harry was startled at Malfoy's gallant offer. 'No, you have the bed.'

Draco curled up on the floor. 'You're injured. You should get the bed. I'll be fine.' Harry tossed him a pillow and the blanket. 'I don't need those.' And both boys were asleep.

In the morning Draco woke up to the sound of Harry whistling. He folded the pillow around his head to cover his ears. Harry noticed that Draco was up. 'Morning, sun shine.'

'Potter, I am not a morning person, though clearly you are.'

'Well under the circumstances I shouldn't be happy at all. I'm starving and Kreacher hasn't found us yet.'

'Well then let me sleep,' Draco grumbled.

'Fine. Though I've found and old wizard's chess board. We could play, unless you're scared of loosing.'

That snapped Draco awake. He sat up and said, 'In your dreams, Potter. Like you could ever mach my superior intellect. I'll play you. Just let me wash up.' And he went to the bathroom. Afterward he came out complaining of a back pain.

'I offered you the bed but you refused. A Malfoy on the floor, that's laughable.'

'I take offence to that. And you think you'd be okay sleeping on the floor?'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Much better than you. As a kid I used to sleep on the floor all the time. Got used to it I suppose.'

Draco didn't know what to make of that so he sat on one of the chairs. Harry had set up the chess board on the table. They played quietly for a while (Draco was winning and he wasn't being a gracious winner) Harry was fuming. And then he realized how hungry he was.

'I'm starving.'

'Your stupid house elf should have found us already,' Draco drawled.

Harry glared at him. 'Tell me, Malfoy, what exactly makes you hate house elves this much? I mean, what did they ever do to you?'

Draco sneered. 'They're servants, Potter. Not to be treated otherwise.'

Harry scoffed. 'And who taught you that, Malfoy? Your wretched father I take it?'

Draco suddenly stood up throwing the chess board off the table. 'Don't you _dare_ talk about my father like that, Potter!'

'Like what? Like he's a despicable man who works for a maniac in a quest to bring genocide? Like a man who made his only son to throw away his future?' Harry shouted.

Draco lunged forward and grabbed Harry's throat and started choking him. Harry struggled for a while before throwing Draco off him. Draco was on his back and Harry straddled him and reared his arm back for a punch that got Draco on the lip. His lip started bleeding and he kept struggling to get out from under Harry. Harry watched Draco struggle beneath him with satisfaction written all over his face. Finally Draco pushed Harry aside and went to the bathroom and locked the door.

Draco looked at his face in the mirror. His lip was bleeding and sore. He cursed Potter for it and started washing his face. He then realized how much that fight aroused him. He tried to forget about it but he kept thinking that as soon as he got out of the bathroom Harry would punch him or something. So he decided to stay there until both of them calmed down.

Harry sat on the bed breathing heavily. What had prompted him to start a fight with Malfoy? The usual hatred of course. Harry never understood how two people could hate each other with a passion like that. They've fought ever since they first met. Well, not at first. Though Harry didn't like him. Harry sat there contemplating his failure at executing Dumbledore's plan. Instead of gaining Malfoy's trust, he keeps fighting with him.

After an hour, Harry started to worry. _What's keeping him so long? I couldn't have hurt him that bad, could I?_ He got up and knocked on the bathroom door. 'Malfoy, are you alright?' It wasn't like he really cared; it's just that if something were to happen to Draco both Snape and Dumbledore would have Harry's head for it.

'What?' came the muffled reply.

'You've been in there for an hour, now. Are you alright?'

'Oh like you care, Potter. Just fuck off.'

'Fine, I will. Just tell me you're not dying.'

Harry distinctly heard Draco's smirk in the reply, 'I'm not dying. I'm just not coming out because I'll probably end up dead at this rate.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'I won't kill you, Malfoy. I'm not a murderer like your father.'

That got Draco to open the door and glare at Harry. 'You know, I'd kill you if that wouldn't make the Dark Lord happy.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'So this turning good thing is not a trick?'

'I'm not turning good,' Draco seethed. He sat on one of the chairs stepping on some chess pieces in the posses. 'When will the order have their next meeting?'

Harry scratched his head and said, 'In two days, I think. Why?'

'Obviously they will notice our disappearance. We'll just have to hold out for two more days.'

'Without food?'

'Don't be a baby, Potter. We've got water, that's enough.'

'I'm surprised you noticed.'

'Potter, how about we lay off the insults until we're found?'

Harry sat on the chair next to Draco. 'You lay off the insults? Why? What's wrong with you?'

Draco narrowed his eyes. 'I'm just tiered of fighting, Potter.'

'With the way you've been eating, it's a surprise you're still standing.'

Draco fought the urge to lunge for Harry again and said, 'Well, neither one of us will be eating much now. So just forget about it.'

'Why haven't you been eating?'

Draco glared and said, 'I thought I told you to drop it.'

'C'mon, Malfoy. Indulge me a little. Why haven't you been eating?'

Draco couldn't fathom where the concern in Harry's voice was coming from. No one ever noticed his eating habits before. No one really cared, so why did Potter care? Draco didn't answer. The last thing he wanted was to share with the person he hated the most. Harry kept pushing, 'We'll be here a while so we might as well talk. What have you got to lose?'

Draco thought of that and came to one conclusion; _I have nothing left to lose_. He had to hold back tears at the thought. He looked up at Harry and could see that he actually cared for some unfathomable reason, and he resolved to answer as long as he got ask Harry some questions of his own.

**A/N: Pleas review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. I've updated chapter two so if you haven't seen the new edition you won't get chapter three. And a friend of mine drew my attention to the fact that wizards don't use electricity so forgive me for that. If I get reviews (good, bad, whatever) I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 3**

**Breaking down the barrier**

_'Why haven't you been eating?'_ asked Harry Potter. Draco seemed quite intent on looking at the threadbare carpet. He muttered, 'Fine, I'll answer your damned question.' He raised his voice, 'If you answer some of my own?'

Harry thought about that and remembered his own question; _What have I got to loose?_ 'Okay, Malfoy. Let's have it. What's your question?'

Draco smirked. 'Do you always feign anger to get people's attention? Do you like it? You pretend you don't like being in the spot light, but I bet you do.'

Harry looked at Draco. He couldn't believe what he heard. 'Do you actually think I like being the one person who can stop Voldemort?' Harry asked indignantly.

'Potter, would you stop using that fucking name?' Draco said cringing. He leaned over the table to Harry and said, 'You can't expect me to believe you don't like the fact that _you_ are the savior of the wizarding world. And if you fail, you will have fallen at the feet of the most powerful wizard of all time. You'll be a legend either way.'

'You really think that's what I want, don't you?' Harry said in a voice scarcely above a whisper. Draco was startled at Harry's tone of voice. Could Potter actually be willing to tell Draco how he feels about all this? Apparently yes, he was.

'I never chose this life. I never would have. All I want is to live a normal life away from Vol- You-know-who.' Draco nodded in appreciation. 'I would love to just go to school, graduate and get a job. Someone else can have the glory.'

Draco scoffed. 'C'mon. Being in the limelight can't be that bad.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'You think? Everyone expects something from me. Live or die something is expected. Even the Weasleys have expectations. They all expect me to win. To kill You-know-who.' He looked pointedly at Draco. 'But honestly, me? Kill a man? Can you see me doing that?'

Draco never would have expected Harry Potter to ask that question, least of all to him. He thought and then resigned to an answer that he knew to be true. 'No, I can't see you killing a man. Your bloody Gryffindor heart won't let you.' He then fixed Harry with a fierce stare that chilled Harry's blood. 'He's not a man. You-know-who is a _monster_. Killing him can't be hard.'

'I still don't think I can do it,' said Harry in a rather small voice. 'I hate that people think it's all up to me. Do you know what it's like to have people depend on you? To be responsible for people's lives?'

Draco stared at the floor deciding whether or not to give Harry his response. He took a deep breath and said, 'I do know, Potter. I really do.'

Harry looked at him suspiciously. What did Malfoy mean? He wanted answers, but he wasn't sure Draco would give them. Still, he had to try. 'What do you mean, Malfoy? Tell me.'

'No, I don't know you well enough.'

Harry looked at him with his mouth hanging open. 'You don't know me _well enough_? What are you talking about? We've been in each other's face for the past five years!'

Draco looked at Harry as if he were the biggest moron ever. 'Potter, mocking and insulting each other doesn't make us acquaintances. Only rivals, to say the least.'

'Well, why?'

Draco looked confused and that made Harry less irritated. 'I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Potter.'

Harry shifted in his seat and was directly facing Draco. He was gesturing with his hands as he spoke, 'I mean, why do we still act as rivals? We're on the same side now, sort of.' He added quickly at the threatening look on Draco's face.

'You mean that we should just stop fighting and become _friends_?' Draco said the last word with disgust in his voice.

Harry shrugged. 'I never said friends. We should start with being decent towards each other. Then maybe work our way up from there. I'm not saying we'll be best mates or anything. We'll probably still hate each other.'

Draco had his chin in his hand thoughtfully. 'Hum, I suppose that makes sense. At least we won't kill each other. So what should we do first?'

'Simple, we introduce our selves.' Harry held his hand out to Draco. 'I'm Harry Potter.'

Draco eyed him for a second before taking his hand. 'I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleased to meet you.'

'The pleasure is all mine. See, that wasn't so hard.'

Draco nodded. He and Harry sat quietly for a while, thinking.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

How can I get him to talk? I can't believe how curious I'm being. Why do I want to understand why he's here? No, not want, need. I need to understand. But will he let me? He says we don't really know each other. It's true, we don't. But we'll be in here for two more days, or was it one and a half? Great, now I lost track of time, and I'm the one with a wristwatch. When Dumbledore asked me to convince Malfoy to be a spy, I knew it would be hard. But I'm tired. Five years of fighting have exhausted me. I don't even have many witty comebacks.

What is he keeping from me? I don't believe the crap he gave me about Bellatrix killing Sirius. It can't be why he's here. He seemed intent on being a Death Eater. To follow in his father's footsteps. I don't think the mere idea of a person killing their cousin could make him change his mind. Though this whole thing can't be easy on him. He threw his whole life away, or so he thinks. But isn't Snape putting _his_ life on the line with this lie? He told Voldemort that Malfoy's spying on us, but he's not. What if Malfoy refuses to do it? Snape will probably die and we'd loose our only spy. It's not like I care about Snape, I just think the order needs him. Great, more pressure on me.

Malfoy probably thinks he's got no money and no home. No friends too. If the Slytherins find out he's left Voldemort they'd kill him. Is he dreading going back to Hogwarts? That's probably the least of his worries. Merlin, I'm hungry. Isn't he hungry too? He hasn't eaten in more days than me. Well one day to be exact, but still it's a lot. I'm already getting tired. The Dursleys used to starve me but I haven't been starved for some time now.

* * *

**Draco's POV: **

What's Potter thinking? Does he think we could forget all the animosity between us _that_ easily? Stupid prick. He probably thinks I'm an idiot. No, Draco Malfoy is _not_ an idiot. Well father would disagree. The Dark Lord certainly has someone looking for me already. Will he have me killed or will he torture me first? Merlin neither one is a good option. Hiding here at Potter's is safer. But how long can I hid? I'm broke, I have no home to go to, and my friends probably want to kill me. Perfect, this is just perfect. I'm in so much shit I can't believe it. How did I get myself into this? Oh I know. I remember. I'm doing this for her. But the question is, am I doing the right thing?

Potter probably thinks I'm insane. Switching sides because my aunt killed her cousin. I'll admit it is part of the reason, not all. Doesn't Potter know how much trouble I'm in? He seemed to care about the anorexic thing. Does he really care though? And if he does, then why? All I've ever done to him was give him grief. Last year was the worst. I got him into so much trouble with Umbridge. Still, Potter's the only one who appeared to care. Even if it was over an eating habit. Not even my friends have noticed. I guess I should stop calling them _friends_. What will happen to me at Hogwarts? Should I even go at all? I think I should just drop out. Great, Draco Malfoy the drop out.

Would Potter help me if I asked him to? No, I can't ask Potter for help. What's wrong with me? I have to make a decision.

* * *

'Potter?'

'Hum?'

'I'm not going back to Hogwarts this year.'

That made Harry's head snap up and he looked at Draco with wide eyes. 'What are talking about? Of course you'll go back to Hogwarts.'

'No, Potter,' Draco scoffed. 'If I do my house mates will kill me, if not worse. Take me to the Dark Lord—'

Harry cut him off, 'I won't let that happen.'

Draco eyed Harry and said, 'Well why the bloody hell not?'

Harry glared at Draco ominously. 'Because, you wanker, we're on the same side now. I thought I told you that already.'

Draco sat there quietly. Harry had expected a comeback but there was none. So both boys sat there quietly not saying anything. They were both wondering what the other was thinking and what they should say. Hours later Harry fell asleep on the chair. Draco yawned and realized that he was tired too. And despite what he'd told Potter he _was_ hungry _and_ dizzy. He covered Harry up with the spare blanket and he curled up in bed and fell asleep. Both boys were sleeping trying to forget the hunger they were in and wondering when they'll be found.

**A/N: Pleas review. I promise things will get better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If I get reviews (good, bad, whatever) I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 4**

**Getting used to each other**

_Both boys were sleeping trying to forget the hunger they were in and wondering when they'll be found._

Harry woke up on the sound of heavy breathing and squeaks. And then suddenly a scream. Harry's eyes snapped open and he saw Draco quivering in bed screaming out in fear or grief, Harry couldn't tell which. Harry threw the blanket off of himself and got out of the chair. He ran to the bed and started to shake Draco awake. 'Malfoy, wake up! Malfoy!' Finally Draco jerked awake and sat bolt up right in bed. He was sweaty all over and he was shaking violently. Harry sat at the edge of the bed trying to sooth Draco. He patted his back and wiped his face trying to get him to stop shivering.

Minutes later Draco seemed to realize who was comforting him and he jerked away from Harry. He gave Harry his back and curled up under the sheets without a word of thanks or explanation. Harry, knowing very well how bad dreams worked, let Draco sleep. He decided that come morning he'd ask Draco what had happened. So Harry lied down on the floor next to the bed, just in case Draco needed someone to wake him up again.

Fortunately nothing else happened that night. Harry woke up before Draco and got a drink of water. He then decided to play chess on his own, you know, play himself. It's a win-win situation. After all the losses he suffered from Draco he wanted to win, even if it was in a stupid manner. An hour after Harry had woken up Draco opened his eyes and sat up. He sat there in bed for a while not remembering what happened last night. He got up and went to take a shower. He got under the showerhead and let the hot water sooth his aching body. That's when he remembered. Flashes ran through his head, Harry waking him up and comforting him. Harry speaking to him in a soothing voice while wiping away his sweat.

Draco was starting to get hot just thinking of Harry touching him. And then a thought struck him; Why did Harry try to help him? He rolled that thought in his head and finished showering. He re-entered the room and saw that Harry was playing alone. 'Are you playing yourself, Potter?'

'Yes, Malfoy,' said Harry in an exasperated tone. He looked up at Draco and his moth hung open. Draco was wet from head to toe and his body was covered in a mere towel that left nothing to the imagination. Draco noticed Harry looking and said, 'Do you like what you see, Potter?'

Harry blushed and looked away. He hadn't noticed that he was gapping. He remembered last night and asked, 'What happened to you last night?'

Draco seemed flustered. 'Nothing. Just a nightmare. I'm fine now.'

Harry ignored the chess board and looked at Draco, who was sitting on the bed with his back to Harry. 'I don't think you're fine, Malfoy. Tell me what happened.'

Draco sighed frustrated and said, 'I told you, Potter, just a nightmare. Now would you drop it?'

'No, I won't. Tell me or I'll keep nagging you until you break.'

Draco turned around and walked to Harry. He grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him up so that there was a mere inch between their faces. Draco looked livid. 'Why the fuck do you want to know so badly, Potter? And if I don't like the reason I swear I'll punch you.'

Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face and he gulped and said, 'Because for some reason beyond my control I care. I actually care about _you_. My bloody Gryffindor heart, eh.'

Draco didn't know what to say. He took a calming breath and put Harry down. He marched back to the bathroom to get dressed. Minutes later he came out fully dressed to Harry's relief. Draco sat on the chair next to Harry and looked at him. 'What exactly do you want, Potter?'

Harry shrugged. 'Like I said, I want to know what's bothering you. I don't think you told Dumbledore or Snape. And you said we didn't know each other well enough for you to tell me, so how about we get to know each other?'

Draco glared at him. 'You mean actually tell each other our life story?'

'Yes, the simple things.'

Draco sighed then smirked. 'Fine, Potter. You want to hear about my life, I'll tell you.'

Draco began telling Harry about his home. That's a simple enough beginning. It was awkward talking politely to someone he usually called a prick or a fucking bustard. He vaguely described life at Malfoy manor. House elves serving him. The ornate décor and the generations of Malfoys who had the manor. His mother's favorite room, the music room. He told Harry how she'd spend hours playing the piano or violin. How ever since he could remember his mother was beautiful and graceful. He said that his father never deserved her.

Draco eased as he noticed the interest in Harry's eyes and the way Harry listened intently and nodded every now and again. Draco ended up telling Harry how he could never trust anyone to be his true friends, because of who he was, a Malfoy who serves the Dark Lord. Harry's voice was very understanding, which surprised Draco. He never thought anyone would get him, least of all Potter. Still, Draco spoke and still Harry listened. Harry couldn't believe all the things he and Draco had in common. Both felt that they were compelled to do things against their will. Both were expected to do certain things and had no idea of how to achieve them. They also loved riding a broom. Feeling the wind in their hair, the rush of going after the snitch and then catching it, absolute bliss.

Eventually Harry started talking about his life. Telling Draco about life with the Dursleys and how he'd thought wizards didn't exist. That mainly made Draco laugh, which in turn infuriated Harry. But beneath the laughter, Draco felt bad for previously thinking that Harry was pampered as a kid. Harry told him how Hagrid had come and told him the truth. How he accidentally let the Voldemort thing slip. Draco flinched at the name and Harry punched his arm playfully. That startled Draco. Harry was touching him with out actually hurting him. They told each other about the turning points in their lives. They were getting used to each other rather quickly. But both knew that the other was keeping secrets about their lives. They still didn't trust each other enough to share everything.

After hours of talking the boys realized they'd spent the whole day talking. It was late and Harry was exhausted. So was Draco. So after an hour or so of arguing on who should get the bed, they decided to share it. So both got under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

It was nearly morning when Harry heard Draco whimper next to him. He turned over and found Draco clutching at his pillow in agony, it wasn't fear. It was pain. Harry tried to wake Draco up like he did the previous night. This time when Draco woke up he composed himself and was instantly calm. There was something about Harry's presence next to him that made him feel safe. After that ordeal, neither could fall back to sleep. So they decided to stay awake until someone could find them later.

Draco sat on the chair quietly, apparently avoiding what woke him up. Harry wanted to give him some space so he sat on the bed. 'Are all muggles as bad as your family, Potter?' Draco asked.

Harry wondered where that came from. 'No, not all. And I wouldn't call them my _family_. Last year after the dementor attack my aunt wanted to kick me out of the house. The only thing that stopped her was a howler from Dumbledore. A good aunt would have understood how dangerous it would have been for me out there.'

'She probably thinks she's a good aunt for taking you in at all.'

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Draco shrugged and said, 'Well, with aunt Bella, she thinks she's a good aunt because she wants me to work for the Dark Lord. A good aunt wouldn't let her nephew serve a monster like him.'

There it was again, monster. 'Malfoy, why do you refer to You-know-who as a monster? Not that he's not a monster it's just, I never expected _you_ to call him that.'

Draco had a wistful look on his face. 'Let's just say I've finally seen the light.'

Harry didn't like Draco's vague answers. He wanted to know more. He thought of a way to get Draco to talk, so he told him about Sirius. 'You know, this was Sirius's house.' Draco nodded. 'He hated it. For the few months that he was here he felt trapped. You know, he ran away from here at the age of sixteen.'

'What? Why?' Apparently that got Draco's attention, which is what Harry wanted.

Harry got off the bed and sat on the chair next to Draco. 'Well, his family was a bunch of fanatical pure-bloods, much like yours. They hated anyone who wasn't like them. They lived in isolation from the rest of the wizarding world. No one was worthy. When Sirius got into Hogwarts they expected him to be sorted into Slytherin. That didn't happen. He was a Gryffindor. That's how he met my dad. At sixteen Sirius was fed up with his family's bigotry against anyone who wasn't a pure-blood and he ran away.'

'But where did he go then?'

Harry was trying to make a point of the story. That he, like his father did with Sirius, would help Draco if he needed him to. 'Sirius moved in with my dad. My grand parents liked him very much, so they accepted him into their home when he needed help.'

Draco started to fumble with his finger nails. 'Potter, why did you go to the ministry last year?'

Harry frowned. 'You don't know?' Draco shook his head. 'But you do know that You-know-who and I have a connection, right?' At that Draco nodded. 'Well, he sent me a vision. I saw him torturing Sirius in the Hall of Prophesies. I knew I had to do something or Sirius would die. So my friends and I went to the ministry and got into a load of trouble. Sirius ended up coming to save me instead of the other way around, and that's when your aunt killed him.' Harry spoke without emotion. His voice seemed distant to him.

'I'm sorry.'

Harry couldn't believe that Draco actually sounded sincere. 'He was all I had. The only family I had left.' Harry was choked and feared he'd start crying, so he stopped talking. Draco sensed Harry's sadness and asked the next obvious question. 'Why did the Dark Lord want you to go to the ministry?'

Harry expected Draco to know the answer to that question. But nonetheless, he told him about the prophesy. He told him about his fear of facing Voldemort knowing that he'll have to kill or be killed in the end. Neither option was good in his opinion. He then told Draco how sad he was for loosing Sirius, and how guilty he felt.

'It wasn't your fault,' Draco said with conviction. 'The Dark Lord tricked you, you're not to blame. I think if it were the other way around, Sirius would have done the same thing.'

'You really think so?'

'Yeah, I do.' Draco was surprised at how understanding he was. And at how Harry was trusting him with all that information. A couple of days ago, Harry wouldn't have told him any of that. Draco felt more like sharing info about himself too. He told Harry how his father had always pressured him to be a dark wizard. How he was trained all his life to serve Voldemort. And how he disappointed his father. He never confirmed nor denied being given the dark mark. Harry guessed Draco learned that from Snape. He kept saying what a relief it was to finally be out of that world. Harry started to feel guilty about what he was doing. How could he send Draco back to Voldemort? It was unfair. Draco never asked for this life, just as Harry never asked to be the savior of the wizarding world.

What was the most startling to both boys was how much they understood each other. Draco said that his friends Crabb and Goyle could never understand the pressure he was under. Harry said that Ron and Hermione didn't understand what he's been through either.

Harry, on a lighter note, asked Draco about his love life. Draco told him he was dating Pansy Parkinson. Harry grimaced at the thought of kissing her. Draco admitted that he was dating her because of his father, and now he could leave her. Again Harry felt guilty at the idea of making Draco date Pansy. Draco asked Harry about his love life, or lack there of. Harry told him about the disastrous date he had with Cho. Remember, the one on Valentine's Day? Draco ended up laughing his ass off. Harry let him have that laugh, he needed it. He told him about the Yule ball. He and Ron taking the Patil twins was really bad.

'Well haven't you dated anyone else?'

'Nope. No one else.'

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. 'If you ask me the thing with Cho was doomed from the start. One, she's older than you are. Two, she had a thing for Diggory. But honestly with that aside I think you were more _obsessed_ with her than into her.'

Harry looked confused. 'Huh?'

'Well you had this idea of what she would be like. After actually dating her you found out that she was a far _cry_ from the fantasy you built of her.' Draco laughed at his own joke.

Harry cocked his head. 'That seems logical.'

Draco smirked. 'I told you I'm smarter than you are.'

'Alright fine. Tell me, who would you date other than Pansy.'

Draco looked bored. 'I have no interest in any girl in Hogwarts. They're not nearly pretty or smart enough for me.' Draco didn't want Harry to know he was gay. That wouldn't be good for him.

They changed the subject again and started talking about Quidditch. They spoke about their favorite teams and some they didn't like. They shared Quidditch plays and different strategies. Harry noticed that Draco got this spark in his eyes when he thought about Quidditch. It was rather attractive to say the least. Far better than the dead look he's had in his eyes lately.

Draco realized how much he liked having Harry's attention. Those intense emerald eyes staring at him. It was almost as though he could see right through Draco. Draco wondered if that was why he always got in Harry's face, to get him to look at him. Because otherwise Harry wouldn't have given Draco the time of day. As they were talking about a particularly tricky Quidditch move, the door clicked open. Harry and Draco looked to see a very peeved Snape standing in the door way. Harry's and Draco's injuries were no longer obvious, thankfully.

Snape dismissed Draco to his room and dragged Harry to the drawing room. 'What the hell did you think you were doing, Potter?'

'Nothing, he started it!'

'Nothing, _sir_. And I don't care if he stabbed you; you are supposed to gain his trust, though I think Malfoy would be stupid to trust you. How are things going along?'

Harry glared at Snape before replying, 'Rather well, actually. We've been talking and I think that's progress.'

Snape glared back at Harry and said, 'Listen you, if I hear you two have been fighting I will report this to the headmaster, understood?'

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Yes, _sir_.'

As Snape left, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in to see Harry before they left. They apologized for not staying for dinner but promised to come over for dinner the next day with Hermione too. After the Weasleys left, Harry went to the kitchen and asked Kreatcher to make some food. He asked him to make Shepherd's pie because he knew it was Draco's favorite. When had he noticed that? Harry got out a couple of Butter Beer bottles and when Kreatcher was done cooking he went to call Draco. He arrived at the third floor landing and knocked on Draco's bedroom door. Draco opened the door and he was dressed in a different outfit and his hair looked as proper as ever.

'Potter, I thought after being locked up in a room for two days you'd want to change your clothes and brunch that unruly mop you call hair.'

Harry eyed him for a second and then remembered why he was there in the first place. 'Dinner's ready if you want some.' Draco looked unconcerned. 'It's Shepherd's pie,' Harry coaxed. Draco nodded and he and Harry proceeded to the kitchen. Draco looked around the kitchen and said, 'Lovely place you have here, Potter.'

Harry glared at him. 'We do have a dinning room, but that's used as a conference room by the order.'

They sat, talking and eating, they drank their Butter Beer bottles. They both laughed at each other's jokes, which wasn't something they were used to. Draco noted that he liked Harry's smile, especially when it's directed at him. Harry liked the way he made Draco laugh; he'd never heard him genuinely laugh before. Usually Draco laughed at him and it always seemed forced. After dinner Draco bid Harry good night and went to bed.

Harry sat in the kitchen alone looking into the flames burning in the hearth. He hadn't finished his Butter Beer yet. He kept thinking of Draco and all the things he learned about the boy. Only a couple of days ago Harry would have cursed Draco on sight. But now it was different. They were on the same side now. Harry's heart squeezed with guilt at what he was doing. Draco was obviously relieved to be out of Voldemort's clutches. But Harry knew if Draco were to agree to be a spy, he would be back in Voldemort's hands. The thought scared Harry. Draco would have to build a whole façade to convince people that he worked for the Dark Lord. Would Draco be able to do it? Or would he chicken out?

**A/N: I promise next chapter things will get hot. I just don't want their relationship to be shallow, you know. Bear with me. Pleas review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If I get reviews (good, bad, whatever) I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets and lies**

_Would Draco be able to do it? Or would he chicken out? _

_Hot breath on his neck._

_Intense emerald eyes staring at him from below._

_He had to kiss those perfect lips._

_He bent down and nibbled on the boy's nipples, the boy gasped._

_He thrust in and they became a tangle of limbs._

_He was on the edge, the boy was screaming his name…_

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He decided he needed a shower. He threw off the covers and ran to set his bath. The tub filled up with hot water as he undressed to find he had a major morning hard on. He reached his hand down and wrapped it around his shaft and started to stroke himself. As he did so he couldn't believe he was wanking to fake memories of Harry lying helplessly beneath him, begging him to make love to him. Draco threw his head back with pleasure and stifled a scream as he came; thinking of how much better it would be with Harry. He got up and took his shower desperately trying to shove all thoughts of Harry away.

* * *

On the other side of the corridor, Harry Potter was asleep dreaming of Draco as Draco had dreamt of him. And Harry too went for a shower to take care of his hard on. After the shower Harry went down stairs for a late breakfast. Minutes after he sat down in front of a plate of porridge, Draco came in looking as proper as ever. There was a piercing silence between the two teens. Harry decided the silence was too wired.

'The Weasleys are coming for dinner tonight. Hermione will be with them too. Do you think you could be nice to them? If not, just stay quiet?'

Draco huffed. 'Fine, Potter, I'll either be nice or shut up. That what you want?'

Harry looked at him with an odd apologetic look on his face. Draco sounded cross with him for some reason. 'I don't exactly want you to shut up; I'd prefer it if you got to know them. They're really good people and since we're all on the same side, I thought you could get to know them better.'

Draco smirked. 'Just because I'm getting to know you doesn't mean I have to get to know them too, Potter. Now just drop it.'

They finished breakfast in silence. After that Draco went back up stairs leaving Harry alone and quite puzzled. Had he done anything to upset Draco? He thought things were going well enough yesterday. He went up stairs to talk to Draco and ask him if he'd offended him somehow. As he ascended the stairs to the third floor, a melody reached his ears. It was so entrancing he had to follow it. He ended up at a door on the end of the corridor. The door was cracked open. He peered through to see Draco standing in the middle of a music room. Harry hadn't known there was a music room in this house, but since he'd never been up on the third floor before he figured it was ok.

There was a single window in the room so it was pretty dark. The light hit Draco at an angle and Harry could have sworn he was looking at a Grecian god. Draco was playing the violin and Harry's breath caught as Draco stroked the cords with the bow faster as his melody accelerated into a high pitched mantra. As Draco finally finished his alluring song, Harry pushed through the door and stood next to Draco.

'I didn't know you played,' Harry said quietly.

Draco sighed. 'There's so much you don't know about me, Potter.'

Harry looked around the poorly lit room. There were instruments of all kinds all around him. 'What were you playing, Draco?'

Draco looked startled. 'A—A song my mother played a lot. You just called me Draco.'

Harry was glad the room was dim because he blushed. 'Sorry, I hadn't—'

'It's okay,' Draco cut in. 'I like it. No one ever calls me Draco. Everyone just calls me Malfoy or Malfoy Jr.'

'Er… What else do you play?'

Draco looked around. 'Oh just about everything here. Well, more or less really. My mother always said it was proper to learn how to play instruments. You don't play I take it?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I don't even think it's possible,' he said with a laugh.

Draco wagged a finger. 'I wouldn't be too sure. Come here.' He sat on a piano bench and had Harry sit next to him. He showed him a key to press every few notes and he started to play. Again Harry couldn't help the feelings he was having. He was somehow drawn to Draco. Draco snapped him out of it by calling his name. 'Harry!' Not Potter. It sounded just right to Harry's ears. Harry started pressing the key as Draco had instructed and realized with a shock how well that key fit with the melody Draco was playing. They were both lost in the music for a few minutes until Draco stopped playing abruptly.

He seemed chocked. He was breathing heavily. 'Draco, are you alright? Do you need me to get you something?'

'No, Harry. I'm…fine, just fine.'

Draco laid his head on the piano and Harry was sure he wasn't _fine_. 'Draco, tell me what's wrong. Does it have anything to do with the nightmares you've been having?' Draco kept shaking his head. 'Draco, pleas tell me.'

'NO, HARRY!' and he left for his room locking the door behind him. Harry sighed. That didn't go at all well. Well, he'll just have to wait to find out later.

Draco stayed in his room all day, leaving Harry to wonder what could have possibly upset him this much. _Serves him better for nagging me_. Draco just sat there on his bed holding his knees to his chest. Why was he having dreams about Harry? He knew he was gay, but come on. Harry? Draco was sure Harry wouldn't return his feelings in a million years. He'll just have to get over his feelings.

Harry sat in the drawing room until his guests arrived. Mrs. Weasley hugged him as always and Hermione almost chocked him with her hug. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione made dinner while Harry and Ron set the table. Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet. After dinner was ready, Harry went upstairs to call Draco. He knocked on the door and a very sulky looking Draco opened the door.

'Do I have to come?' he moped.

Harry frowned. 'Yes, you do.' And took Draco by the sleeve and dragged him all the way to the kitchen. Draco was polite enough to say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley unexpectedly hugged Draco, and what was weirder was that Draco hugged back! Everyone sat around the table after a moment of shock, Ron and Draco glaring at each other. Everyone talked about school and Mr. Weasley's work at the ministry. They all avoided the "Malfoy turning good" thing.

'Thanks for the lovely dinner, Mrs. Weasley,' said Draco.

'You're welcome, dear.'

'Why Malfoy, I believe you just thanked Mrs. Weasley!' joked Harry.

Draco smirked and glared. 'I do have manners, Potter.'

Ron and Hermione couldn't believe that Harry was joking with Malfoy. That was a little off. Harry didn't seem to be acting, he seemed genuine. After dinner, Draco excused himself and went to his room. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry went to the drawing room. They were having some drinks and talking in front of the fire. Hermione was having a heated conversation with Ginny when Harry interrupted.

'Mione, may I have a word?'

She looked at him knowingly and they went to sit in a corner. Harry made sure Ron wasn't paying attention to them and leaned in to whisper, 'Malfoy and I aren't fighting anymore. Do you think Ron noticed?'

'Of course he noticed. Ron's not _that_ thick. And it's about time you two stopped fighting and realized what I've known ever since first year.'

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Realized what?'

She sighed exasperatedly. 'Oh c'mon, Harry. You and Malfoy have had a thing for each other for five years now.'

Harry looked horrified. 'What are you talking about? We've always been rivals, always fighting and getting in each other's face!'

'Well, that's exactly what I mean. All the fighting was mere sexual tension. Nothing more.'

She walked off and Harry grabbed her shoulder, 'Mione—'

She shook her head and smiled. 'I won't tell Ron, I promise. And if you and Draco end up together I'll support you. As long as you're happy.' And she walked away and joined the others. Harry stood there alone in the corner thinking of what Hermione had said. Was she right? Did he always have a thing for Draco? He had to admit there was something now. He couldn't stop thinking of the blond. What was Draco doing up in his room? Was he asleep? Or was he thinking of Harry?

'Oi, Harry!'

Harry shook his head and walked over to Ron. Ron took him by the shoulder and dragged him up to the room they shared last summer. Ron closed the door after Hermione got in with her eyes wide open.

'What was that for?' Harry demanded.

Ron looked appalled. 'You actually don't know! What are you, friends with Malfoy now?'

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 'Ron, we're on the same side now.'

'So? What, we have to be his friends now? I thought you were acting! To gain his trust! Are you actually befriending _Draco fucking Malfoy_?'

'Ron, calm down,' Hermione begged, her eye tearing up.

Harry couldn't understand where Ron's anger was coming from. What's so bad about Draco? 'Ron, why are you so upset?'

Ron glared at him. 'You're supposed to convince Malfoy to turn spy on You-know-who, not actually become his _friend_!'

'Well,' Harry was flustered. 'That's what I'm doing! A few days won't convince him of anything. I still need time. Now will you calm down?'

Ron crossed his arms and huffed. 'Fine, I'll calm down. Just tell me you're only acting.'

'I'm only acting,' Harry lied.

Hermione knew Harry was lying so she wanted Ron to stop pushing. 'Boys we have to go back down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are probably wondering where we are.'

'Yeah, c'mon.' And they went back to the drawing room. An hour and a half later, Harry was alone. His guests left and he noted how eerily quiet the place was. Kreatcher had gone to bed a while ago. So Harry walked slowly down the steps to the kitchen to put all the used Butter Beer bottles in the trash. Harry disposed of the bottles and sat on a chair in front of the fire. He was thinking of Draco. He could see Draco playing the violin in his mind's eye. And then, Harry heard a shuffling by the door. He turned around and there stood Draco with his arms crossed and the usual sneer on his face. Harry hadn't seen that sneer in a while. 'We need to talk.' There was something in the way Draco said that that made Harry's stomach lurch. He got up and pulled up a chair and sat down. Draco sat down across the table from Harry.

'I heard what weasel was shouting about.'

Harry's eyes widened and he could feel the color drain from his face. 'Wh-what are you talking about?' he said dumbly.

'Don't even try to lie to me about this, Potter!' Draco seethed. Now Harry was utterly speechless. Draco was really angry about this; they were back to last names.

'I…'

'So, you were acting all this time? You were trying to trick me. Who did you think you were dealing with, Potter? I am a Malfoy. Malfoys don't get scammed as easily as you'd expected, eh?'

'No, it's not like that…'

Draco had an amused look on his face at how flustered Harry was. 'Oh, no? Then explain, Potter. But after that I'm going back to my room and not coming out until school starts, so make it good.'

Harry knew exactly what he wanted to say, just wasn't sure Draco could handle it. Harry took a calming breath and just jumped in. 'It might have been a trick at first, but I swear it's not anymore.' Draco snorted. Harry's gaze faltered and he looked at the floor. He went on saying, 'I _was_ acting. I tried being civil at first, but after we got stuck in that room… Well, we got to know each other and, er…'

'Just spit it out, Potter!'

Harry was startled at the tone of Draco's voice. He said, 'Ok. When Dumbledore told me to do this I took every possibility in a count. But I neglected one, Draco.'

The way Harry said that last sentence made Draco soften a bit. He uncrossed his arms and asked, 'What's that?'

Harry looked directly at Draco and they made eye contact. 'The possibility that I… that I might fall in love with you,' Harry chocked out. Draco's mouth opened to form a small "o" shape. Harry's cheeks were flushed and he quickly added, 'I know you think this will be uncomfortable, but I'm not going to make any moves or anything, it's just that I want us to be friends nothing more. Draco?'

Draco was just sitting there with his mouth opened and his eyes wide. All he could do was get up and go back to his room, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen. Harry mentally kicked himself for saying anything. He probably destroyed his relationship with Draco. Why did he have to tell him?

Draco walked back to his room thinking of what Harry had told him. He couldn't really believe his ears. It was surreal to have Harry return his feelings. But he couldn't face Harry after knowing how this whole thing started. Harry had tried to trick him. What if this was another trick? Draco was in a fragile place and he couldn't handle any teasing. He got into his room, locked the door, and curled up in bed crying.

Harry left the kitchen and got back to his room. He felt really bad. He expected Draco to be disgusted to say the least. It would have been much easer for Harry if Draco had screamed at him or something. That quiet slip away was really bad. He couldn't interpret that into anything useful. So Harry decided to stop thinking and just go to bed. He fell asleep thinking of Draco and how badly he'd screwed things up.

An hour after he'd fallen asleep, Harry was woken up by an urgent knock. He opened his eyes and tried to find his glasses, but before he could do so, someone opened the door.

'Harry! Are you up?'

'Draco?' Harry asked groggily.

Draco approached Harry and leaned in to him. 'I was wondering, er, can I sleep here tonight?'

Harry squinted to get a better look at the blond. He nodded and Draco closed the door. Harry moved over to let Draco under the sheets. Draco shifted until his back was touching Harry's chest. Harry then tucked himself and Draco under the sheets. Draco stirred and turned his head to look at Harry over his shoulder.

'Harry, I haven't told you what my nightmares were about. They're also the reason I've left the Dark Lord.' Harry could tell from the trembling in Draco's voice that it was hard for him to talk so he placed a finger on Draco's soft lips to shush him.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,' Harry whispered.

'But I do want to, I _need_ to. Pleas?' Harry nodded and Draco said, 'The Dark Lord always had a way to force me to do his bidding. The last chance he had at me was my mother. He _killed_ my mother to keep me from switching sides. But what he doesn't know is that when my mother was on her death bed she _told_ me to leave. She told me to seek help from Dumbledore, and that's what I did.' Draco was in tears then and Harry was horrified at what he'd heard. He held Draco close to him and wiped the tears from his face. He soothed him with things like, 'It's ok,' and 'I'm here, he won't hurt you.' And that night Draco fell asleep in Harry's arms.

**A/N: This might not have been what you expected, but look out for the next chapter. Pleas review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok. Kids, do **_**not**_** read this chapter. I realize some people would view that as an invitation, it's NOT. If I get reviews (good, bad, whatever) I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 6**

**When all else is nothing**

_And that night Draco fell asleep in Harry's arms. _

Draco woke up after a good night's sleep. He hasn't slept that well since his mother's death. He rolled over expecting to find Harry next to him, but no one was there. He was alone in Harry's dark room. He sat up and got out of bed. Harry wasn't in the bathroom either. So Draco went to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He figured Harry was in the kitchen having breakfast. After getting into his daily clothes, Draco went down stairs to look for Harry. The previous night, when Draco had told Harry about his mother, he'd expected to see pity in Harry's eyes. But what he saw was different. Harry was sorry about what happened to Mrs. Malfoy, but he didn't think Draco was weak.

Draco pushed the kitchen door open and walked into an empty kitchen. He looked around but neither Harry nor Kreatcher were anywhere in sight. He panicked a bit. He started looking for Harry in the dinning room, drawing room, and the music room, but he couldn't find him. Then he heard voices coming from the front door. He hurried down the stairs to find Harry and Kreatcher walking in with a few shrunken grocery bags.

'Oh, morning Drake.'

'Where were you?! Why didn't you wake me up?'

Harry looked at him quizzically. 'Well, we needed a few things and I've always liked to shop in muggle grocery stores, so Kreatcher and I went shopping. And I didn't wake you up because you looked really peaceful,' Harry finished with a shrug.

Draco narrowed his eyes. 'You left me up there _alone_ for muggle shopping? And, wait, how did your house elf walk around among the muggles?'

Kreatcher walked to the kitchen with the shrunken bags. 'I asked him to lie low. Did you miss me, Draco?' Harry teased with a smile.

Draco scowled. 'Of course not. I didn't even notice you were gone.'

Harry merely chuckled at that, which only made Draco annoyed. Harry took out a lollypop and offered Draco one, but he declined. So Harry sat in a comfortable chair in the drawing room, sucking on his lollypop. Draco watched Harry from the other side of the room, he was getting hot just looking at the way Harry was sucking the lollypop. After a while Harry went down to the kitchen for a few minutes and then came back and sat down. To Draco's relief, Harry had finished the lollypop. Harry asked Draco if he'd like to play chess. So they sat together playing and as always Harry was loosing. He didn't mind though, because it brought a smile to Draco's face and Harry realized how hot he found that smile.

A few hours later, Draco stood up. 'I'm going to the bathroom.'

'I'll check up on Kreatcher, then.'

Harry actually wanted to go down to make dinner. It was a little early for it, but if things worked out the way he planed, it would be fine. He started cooking and minutes later, Draco joined him. He gave Harry a questioning look.

'What are you doing?' he drawled.

Harry was at the time chopping some carrots. He looked up at Draco briefly and said, 'I'm cooking.' And he went back to chopping.

Draco narrowed his eyes. 'The muggle way?'

'Yes, Draco, I happen to like it.'

Draco pulled up a chair and sat down facing Harry. 'And how exactly did you learn to cook?'

'At my aunt's I used to do the cooking. They just never knew I liked it.'

'Where's your house elf?'

'I asked him to take the night off. He's probably talking to Mrs. Black's portrait.'

Draco sat there quietly watching Harry as he worked. He noted how precise Harry was. He chopped in a rhythm and all the pieces were the same size. He stirred the pot on the fire in the hearth and added spices every now and then. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. He then realized that Harry was doing all the work for a dinner they would both be eating. He stood up and walked towards Harry.

'Can I help?'

Harry looked skeptical. 'Do you _really_ want to help?'

Draco stuck his tongue out like a six-year-old and said, 'Yes, I do. So what can I do?'

Harry handed him some pre-pealed potatoes to chop. Harry's hand touched Draco's for a moment and he noted how soft and elegant they were. Draco blushed slightly at the contact and went straight to chopping. Needless to say, Draco wasn't nearly as precise as Harry was. Still Harry made sure to tell Draco that he was doing a good job. It was a blatant lie, but Harry knew Draco needed the encouragement. Draco blushed every time Harry complemented his work, and Harry knew his plan was working.

Dinner was ready and the boys ate while talking and joking about trivial things. They seemed to the entire world, childhood friends. No one would have expected them to have been enemies and rivals mere days ago.

Now, the boys have been drinking. Granted, Butter Beer isn't strong, but let's face it, Harry was never much of a drinker. He wasn't completely drunk, but just a little groggy. So Draco helped him up the stairs and into his room, _as in Draco's room_. Draco helped Harry into bed, and that's when they kissed. Draco was leaning over Harry and pressing his lips lightly on Harry's. Harry barely registered what was happening before he kissed back. Draco licked Harry's upper lip asking for entrance, which Harry granted. Draco's tongue glided over Harry's and explored every part of Harry's mouth. Harry was lost in the passionate kiss and he briefly thought that that's what a kiss should be like, not that _thing_ he did with Cho.

Draco kissed Harry fiercely and passionately. Harry moaned into the kiss and that made Draco kiss harder. He pushed Harry back into bed and straddled him with their mouths still connected. Draco pulled away from Harry's mouth, panting, his cheeks flushed.

'Harry, I want you, pleas tell me I can have you,' he said lustfully.

Harry was looking directly into Draco's eyes and he could almost _feel_ the lust in them. Harry nodded but whispered, 'I've never…' he didn't have to finish the sentence.

Draco's eyes widened. 'Harry, you're a virgin?'

Harry bit on his lower lip and blushed. 'It…it _will_ hurt, right?' Harry asked in a voice barely audible.

Draco smiled reassuringly. 'Would it make you feel better if I told you I know what I'm doing?'

Harry nodded and kissed Draco again, this time thrusting his tongue into Draco's mouth. Harry was vaguely aware of Draco taking out his wand. He pointed it at Harry's chest and muttered a quiet spell, and suddenly Harry's arms were bound to the headboard as if by invisible shackles. Harry's breath hitched and Draco proceeded to unbutton Harry's shirt, painfully slow. Harry was breathing heavily and was struggling against his restrains.

As Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt, he planted kisses along the boy's chest. Draco's lips were cold on Harry's chest and that only made him harden even more if that were possible. Draco tapped Harry's shirt with his wand and it disappeared landing on the floor. He then proceeded to remove Harry's pants. He pulled them down slowly; making sure his hands brushed Harry's manhood. Harry gasped slightly and Draco smirked. Harry noticed how sexy that smirk was. Draco disposed of Harry's pants and went back up to kiss Harry on the lips. He nibbled on Harry's lower lip and to his satisfaction, Harry whimpered.

Draco pulled his lips away from Harry's again and started kissing his way to the boy's nipples. Harry's nipples were almost as erect as his dick. Draco licked around Harry's left nipple and then sucked it in his mouth, which elicited a gasp from Harry. Draco then nibbled on the nipple. Harry whimpered. 'You like that, don't you, Harry?' he asked seductively, his breath on the wet bud.

Harry couldn't even answer with a whimper this time. Draco bit down hard on Harry's neglected right nipple while teasing his already abused left. Harry cried out Draco's name. Draco traced a trail with his tongue all the way to Harry's navel. His tongue plunged in and he sucked at it so that when his lips left Harry's skin, he made a _pop!_ sound.

Draco gazed at Harry's body. The boys were certainly opposites in spit of the fact that they both had muscular seeker's bodies. Harry was tan and shorter than Draco, but definitely had an allure about him. Draco on the other hand was tall and had pale ivory skin that Harry was _dying_ to see more of. Draco pulled Harry's boxers down to reveal his erect cock, already gleaming with pre-come. Draco was simply awestruck.

'Harry, you're so beautiful,' he breathes seductively.

'Take your clothes off,' Harry ordered Draco. Draco chuckled at his lover's impatience and complied, taking off all his clothes at once. Harry's breath hitched as he noticed Draco's rather large size. Draco kissed Harry again and started sucking on Harry's collar bone. The action actually hurt Harry, but he didn't want Draco to stop. Draco started to lick Harry's chest, moving down ever so slowly. Harry was gasping and moaning with each lick from Draco's soft pink tongue. Draco was getting so close to Harry's cock. Harry could feel his breath on his erection, and damn it, he wanted the boy to touch him.

As Draco reached Harry's penis, he drew away making Harry groan with frustration. 'Do you want me to touch you, Harry?'

Harry whimpered and said, 'Ye-yes.'

Draco smirked, ran his fingers through the soft hair around Harry's cock and said, 'Say pleas.'

Harry gulped and said, 'Why are you torturing me?!'

Draco's smirk widened and he replied, 'If you beg, I'll stop torturing you.'

Harry's breathing was ragged by then and he felt if Draco didn't touch him he would explode. 'Pleas, Draco, pleas, just fucking touch me!'

Draco chuckled sadistically and lowered his mouth to Harry's throbbing cock. Draco looked up at Harry mischievously and Harry went rigid and said, 'Wait! What are you doing?'

'Calm down, Harry, I'm just tasting you. Trust me, once I start you won't want me to stop.' And he closed his mouth around the head of Harry's cock and swirled his tongue around it, playfully. Harry gasped and bucked his hips instinctively. Draco put his hands on Harry's hips to stop him from moving. Draco's tongue played along the underside of Harry's length, and then swirled up and down. Draco hadn't realized how large Harry was; he didn't fit completely into his mouth, so Draco stroked the base of Harry's cock while sucking on the head. Harry was no longer struggling against his restrains, but he was enjoying the attentions. He kept moaning and saying Draco's name. And then, just as Harry was enjoying Draco's miraculous mouth and was about to come, Draco pulled away and Harry cried out in frustration. Draco took his wand and tapped Harry's cock, lightly. Harry's eyes widened and he asked, 'What did you do?'

'Oh, just something to make this last.' The spell was to delay Harry's coming until Draco _ordered_ him to. He went back to Harry's mouth and kissed him, moving his tongue all over the boy's mouth. He nibbled on Harry's lip and went back to nibbling on his already abused nipples. Harry was squirming under Draco just like in his dream. Draco was more aroused than he ever thought possible. After thoroughly hurting and bruising Harry's nipples, Draco went down and stroked the soft hair around Harry's cock. Harry was hardening again at the contact and he started whimpering again.

Draco squeezed Harry's balls and Harry tensed at the feeling. 'Want me to fuck you, Harry? Beg me to fuck you.'

Harry was breathing really hard but he wanted Draco to fuck him. No, forget that, he _needed_ Draco to fuck him. 'Pleas, Draco, pleas, oh God, pleas just fuck me, pleas.'

Draco put two fingers in front of Harry's mouth. 'Suck.'

Harry sucked on Draco's fingers as if they were his cock. After Harry's tongue swirled around Draco's fingers four or five times, Draco drew them out. He lifted Harry's legs and draped them over his shoulder and inserted a single finger in Harry's opening. Harry gasped and shuddered at the intrusion, his whole body went rigid. And for the second time Harry would have come if it weren't for Draco's damn spell. Draco inserted his second finger and started scissoring his fingers inside Harry, making him wider and preparing him. Harry was squirming, wincing, and feeling very uncomfortable with the feeling of Draco's fingers in him. Then Draco found Harry's sweet spot and started stroking it.

Harry whimpered and tried to shove himself down to take in more of Draco's fingers. Draco steadied him with his free hand and said, 'Not quite yet, my pet.'

Harry started pleading again. 'Draco, pleas, God, pleas, ah, Draco.' Draco leaned in to kiss Harry and bite his lower lip to quite him. 'Shhh, it's ok. It'll be over soon.'

Harry was nearly crying already. A tear went down his cheek and Draco caught it. He kissed Harry again and went back to work on Harry's opening. As Draco moved his fingers around in Harry, Harry tensed, visibly. 'Relax, Harry.' Harry tried to relax but he wanted to come so bad. Draco snuggled against Harry's cock and then sucked on it to relax him, and both pain and pleasure melted together, but Harry was desperate now.

He kept bucking and Draco drew away from Harry's cock, with his finger still in him. 'What do you want, Harry? Tell me exactly what you want.' Draco asked aggressively.

'I…'

'Yes,' Draco urged.

'I…'

'Love, I need to hear it.'

Harry whimpered and said, 'I want your penis in me, _pleas_.'

That aroused Draco and he'd had enough. 'God, yes!' He took his fingers out of Harry, muttered a quick Lubricating spell and with one swift movement he thrust his cock into Harry's opening and past the ring of muscles. Harry cried out Draco's name and arched his back. Draco held still and asked with concern lacing his voice, 'Did I hurt you?'

'Ah, only a little. Start moving, pleas…'

Draco started thrusting in as far as he could go and almost completely out again. Harry got used to the action as Draco hit his prostate and stars erupted in his eyes. Harry was startled at how well they fit together, they fit perfectly as if they were made for each other. He was screaming Draco's name and Draco was moaning and groaning. Draco started stroking Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. Harry was convulsing and screaming. 'Ah…Draco…Oh God, I-I'm…'

'Fuck, Harry, you're so tight.'

Finally, after many thrusts, Draco leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, 'Harry, come now, come for me, pet.' And Harry's back arched so much it would have snapped. Pressure built up and he released all over his lover's hand and chest. Draco's head snapped back as Harry tightened around him and soon he came into Harry, sending his seed in him, filling every inch of Harry's hole.

Draco collapsed on Harry's chest, breathing heavily. They were both still for a few minutes and then Harry kissed Draco's head and ran his fingers through his now matted hair. He'd never seen Draco's hair this messed up before. Sex hair, he thought.

After his breathing steadied, Draco said, 'Harry, I must say, you were the best I've ever had.'

Harry blushed and bit on his lower lip, which was a little swollen from Draco's abuse. Then he said, 'And you were-'

'Bloody amazing? I know,' he chuckled. Harry was exhausted and all he wanted now was to fall asleep. He relaxed his ass and a stream of blood and semen flowed out. Draco saw the panic in Harry's eyes and he placed a slender finger on his lips. 'It's okay. It's your first time, there's bound to be some blood.' Draco's voice was caring and soothing, so Harry figured it was ok. Draco muttered a few cleaning spells and lay down and held Harry to his chest. Harry's head was lying on Draco's chest, comfortably, all traces of panic gone. Draco caressed Harry's sweaty face and cupped his chin and raised his face to kiss him gently. He looked into those gorgeous emerald eyes and said, 'Goodnight, pet.' And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: I hope that was good. Tell me what you think. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi people. Excuse the misspelled **_**pleases**_** in the past chapters and the one-shot. Thanks to ****jaz for pointing it out to me.**** Everyone else was a chicken! If I get reviews (good, bad, whatever) I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 7**

**The morning after**

_And they both fell asleep in each other's arms. _

In the morning, Draco Malfoy stretched out in bed and reached an arm out to feel for Harry next to him. His arm found nothing. He sat bolt up right and franticly looked around the room. He was alone again. _I should punish him for this_, he thought sadistically. The door creaked open and Harry came in, wearing only his boxers from the night before and carrying a tray laden with food. He closed the door behind him and looked at Draco.

He smiled brightly. 'You're up.'

Draco couldn't help but smile back. Harry sat in bed and put the tray down in front of Draco. He leaned in for a kiss. Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's warm mouth. Their tongues glide against each other and Harry moaned into the kiss. Draco pulled back and Harry looked at him questioningly.

'Harry, why do you keep leaving me alone in bed?'

'Oh, sorry. I wanted to get you some breakfast.'

Draco pouted and Harry wanted to kiss those soft lips so badly. 'I don't care about food, you know that. I want to wake up with you in my arms.'

Harry leaned in to capture Draco's lips and he mumbled, 'I'm sorry,' into the kiss. Draco pulled away and got out of bed. 'C'mon. We need to shower.'

He took Harry by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He pulled Harry's boxers down and was pleased to notice that Harry had as much of a morning hard on as he did. He smirked and Harry blushed, biting on his lower lip. Draco dragged Harry to the tub and made him climb in first. As Draco got into the tub after Harry, he shoved the slightly smaller boy to a sitting position. Harry could see the lust in Draco's eyes. Draco let hot water run on their bodies. He leaned in and kissed Harry, biting hard on his lower lip. Harry gasped as Draco's teeth broke the skin and he tasted his own blood flow into his mouth. Draco sucked on Harry's lip, draining the blood. Draco pulled away and rubbed his nose on Harry's, teasing him. Harry's breath hitched and he grabbed the back of Draco's neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Draco, already naked, ground his body against Harry's, rubbing their erections together. Harry moaned and realized that Draco was teasing him again.

'Draco, please, no teasing, please…'

Draco smirked against Harry's lips and then he lowered himself, impaling himself on Harry's cock. Without any lubrication it was more than a little painful for both of them. Harry gasped. 'Draco, ah…you're so tight.'

Draco licked the crook of Harry's neck and Harry shivered at the contact with the cold tongue. Draco started moving, fucking himself on his lover's penis. Harry was moaning and grunting. Draco bit on his lower lip to stop himself from screaming or moaning. Harry stroked Draco's throbbing cock in time with Draco's downward thrusts.

'Oh, God…Draco, _harder_, _faster_, ah…'

Draco did as he was told and Harry tugged even harder on Draco's cock. 'Oh, Harry. Ah, harder.'

Draco nibbled on Harry's ear and as he came in his lover's hand he bit down on his shoulder and Harry screamed Draco's name and the pale boy tightened around him making him come hard and long. They sat there, Harry was still in Draco. Their breaths came out ragged and short. After relaxing Harry said with a chuckle, 'You do know this defies the purpose of the shower, don't you?'

Draco pulled himself off of Harry's softening cock. 'No, I planed this,' He said with a smirk that simply drove Harry wild. Draco kissed Harry, pulling him to stand up. They showered and got back into the room. Draco sat on the bed and pulled Harry onto his lap. He licked Harry's ear and bit on his earlobe. Harry pulled away and Draco looked at him quizzically.

'Draco, what does this mean?'

Draco knew this was coming, he's been expecting it. He sighed and looked into Harry's eyes. 'Simple. I spy on the Dark Lord.'

Harry bit on his lower lip. 'What's wrong?'

'I-I just don't want you to, spy on Voldemort, I mean.'

'Harry, for goodness sake stop saying that bloody name. And what do you mean you don't want me to? I thought that's what you wanted.'

'Not anymore. I don't want you to get hurt. And that's what'll happen if you spy on him.'

Draco got up and held Harry. 'I'll be fine.' Harry held him back so tight Draco thought he'd snap in two. 'Listen, everyone has been fighting him. I've done nothing so far. I can't take it anymore. I want to fight. I'll be fine.'

Harry was taking in Draco's sent, deeply. 'What are you doing?' Draco asked with a chuckle.

'Sniffing you. You smell like rain.'

He kissed Harry on the forehead and said, 'And you smell and taste like strawberries.'

Harry chuckled and broke away. 'Do you really want to do this? You'll have to act like you hate me.'

Draco smirked. 'I think I can manage. After all, my friends must think I'm playing _you_ not them. They have to think that I hate you but that I act as if I'm your friend to gain your trust so that I can betray you to the Dark Lord.'

Harry bit his lower lip. He took a deep breath and said, 'Draco, you'll, umm, you'll have to keep dating Pansy, too.'

Draco's mouth fell open and his eyes peeled. 'No, no, no, no, I'm not doing that! I can't! She'll expect me to _sleep_ with her!'

Harry looked down. 'Harry, you can't be asking me to do that, can you?'

Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes. 'I don't want to, but I have to. Please, Draco, you _have_ to understand, if you don't do this, the plan won't work.'

Furious tears streamed down Draco's face. 'No! I can't do this! Please don't make me do this!'

Harry walked over to Draco and held him. 'I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry. Please don't hate me.'

Draco looked startled. 'I can't hate you. My logical thinking tells me that you're right, but my heart tells me that this is wrong.'

'I know. You think I want this! We're actually together but we can't be! But I promise, there will be time for us.'

'Are you sure?'

Harry kissed him. 'If you didn't get it, that was a yes.'

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm trying to finish this as soon as I can. But I think I'm running out of ideas. If I get reviews (good, bad, whatever) I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 8**

**The Rest of the summer**

_Harry kissed him. 'If you didn't get it, that was a yes.'_

Harry walked over to the forgotten try and started to feed Draco himself. Draco ate willingly, mainly to please Harry who still seemed worried. Draco didn't know how things will work out, but he figured if they were meant to be, everything will be fine.

The few weeks before school proceeded as quietly as you could imagine. The Weasley's came over with Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks a few times. And Harry and Draco went over to the Burrow a few times too. Draco was polite, to Harry's astonishment and Mrs. Weasley was really starting to like the boy. Ron still hated Draco of course. They never talked or argued, as a matter of fact, but they did glare at each other all the time. Harry guessed it was because of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's presence.

Harry told Hermione about him and Draco and even though she didn't _like_ Draco she was happy for Harry. Harry himself couldn't believe how attached he's become to Draco. He was constantly watching him—more than ever if you can believe it—and he was always thinking about him if he couldn't see him. Harry made sure Draco ate and took care of himself, and Draco was willing to eat and keep himself healthy for Harry. They didn't spend every night together. But sometimes when Harry felt lonely or when he just missed Draco, he'd crawl out of bed and go to Draco's room. And every time Draco would take Harry in the way Harry took him in the first time.

Harry loved waking up in Draco's arms and Draco loved the smell of Harry's hair as he woke up. They spent every minute together before Hogwarts. They knew they couldn't be so intermit there. Draco would have to pretend he's _pretending_ to be Harry's friend to spy on him and Harry would pretend, well, he wasn't sure what he'd have to pretend. This whole thing was confusing, no matter how many times Lupin and Moody explained it. One thing Harry did understand was that he'd have to share his lover with Pansy. At first he was okay with it, but then it upset him and after that it down right made him mad with jealousy.

But as much as Harry was upset, he didn't let Draco know. This thing was going to be hard enough on Draco as it is. Jealousy would have to take a back seat for now. Draco sensed something though. So one night he decided to ask Harry.

'Harry?' Harry was reading a book and he seemed really preoccupied.

Draco cleared his throat. 'Harry?'

Harry was startled but he put the book down and looked at Draco from across the room. 'Harry, are you having second thoughts about us?'

Harry's eyes peeled and then he got off of his chair and walked over to Draco. He crouched down between Draco's legs and he kissed him. 'Of course not. Never.'

Draco looked skeptical. 'I promise, Drake, I _want_ to be with you.'

Draco smirked and leaned in to whisper, 'Prove it.' A shiver ran down Harry's spine, but he knew what Draco meant. He unzipped Draco's pants and unbuttoned them. It was already clear that Draco was suffering from a hard on. Harry pulled Draco's pants down a bit along with the boxers and revealed Draco's throbbing erection. Harry closed his lips around Draco and started suck him off. Draco threw his head back in pleasure and just felt Harry's tongue flick around him. Harry wasn't over his gag reflex yet so he massaged the rest of Draco's cock while bobbing his head as much as he could.

And just as Draco was about to come he said, 'Stop.' Harry was startled and he pulled away after lapping all of Draco's pre-come.

'Don't be upset. It's just that I don't want to come like this. I want us both to come together. Lie down, Harry.'

Harry's breath hitched, but he did as he was told. He lay down on the floor and Draco straddled him. He pulled down Harry's pants and boxers and he licked his own fingers and thrust them in Harry. After Harry adjusted, Draco took his fingers out and thrust deep into Harry's opening. Harry gasped and held Draco to his chest. Draco started thrusting and massaging Harry's cock. It didn't take much for Harry to come; apparently he was already hot from sucking Draco off. Draco came shortly after and they both stayed there on the floor wrapped in each other's arms.

'Draco, I love you.' He added hastily, 'You don't have to say anything back; I know it's hard for you. It's okay.' Draco was shocked that Harry was okay with his inability to say I love you. He thought he'd be upset. But Harry was genuinely fine with it. He thought he loved Harry; otherwise he wouldn't be sleeping with him—Pancy is different. He didn't know why he couldn't tell him that he loved him. So Draco simply held Harry until they both decided to go to bed.

* * *

One night during the next week, Harry and Draco went to the Burrow for dinner. Lupin and Hermione were there too. After dinner, Lupin went out for a walk with Harry in the garden. Harry had the feeling that Lupin wanted to say something to him all night. The weather was cool and there were no stars in the sky. The breeze rustled the trees and grass. Lupin cleared his throat to get Harry's attention.

'Harry, I know about you and Malfoy.'

Harry stopped walking and looked at Lupin with a startled look on his face. 'How did you know? Did Hermione tell you?'

Lupin shook his head. 'No, she didn't. I could smell him on you and you on him. What on earth are you playing at? You know this will complicate things. You can't fuck him and expect him to trick the Slytherins into thinking he hates you!'

Harry didn't know what to say. First, he couldn't believe that Lupin just said "fuck" and second he couldn't understand why it complicated things. 'Why would it get complicated? He's had years of practice at hating me. It won't be a problem acting it in front of his friends.'

Lupin looked incredulous. 'And you don't think they'll notice you two are fucking! How Ron hasn't seen it, I do not understand! Harry, this is insane! Why are you doing this? Why _him_?'

Harry looked at the ground. Lupin had a point, but he wasn't backing out just yet. 'Because I love him.'

Lupin's eyes pealed and he started kicking the grass. When he stopped he said, 'Does he love you back?'

Harry said nothing. Lupin turned and saw that Harry's eyes were watery. 'I'm not sure.'

Lupin took Harry by the shoulders and said, 'If he hurts you, so help me, I'll have his head.'

'He won't,' Harry said confidently. After that they went inside.

Before Harry and Draco left, Mrs. Weasley talked to Harry about taking care of himself. So Lupin took Draco to one side for a privet talk.

Draco was puzzled but he went along with it. 'Listen, I know about you and Harry, and _don't_ _even_ ask how I know. I just want you to know that if you hurt him, I swear you'll regret it. Make sure you deserve him.' And he left Draco standing alone, stunned.

* * *

At home, Draco asked Harry about it.

'What the fuck is wrong with Lupin?'

Harry furrowed his brows. 'What are you talking about?'

Draco narrowed his eyes and told him what Lupin had said. Harry shrugged apologetically. 'I'm sorry. It's just that he doesn't trust you.'

'Do you trust me?' He seethed.

Harry's eyes were already beginning to water, but he tried desperately to stop himself from crying. 'Of course I do. I let you magically shackle me to the bed and fuck me, thoroughly if I might add.'

Draco softened at the look on Harry's face and he hurried over to hug him. 'I'm sorry, pet. I'm just angry, that's all. I know you trust me, really, I do.' Harry held on to him tightly. Who knows what will happen in the next few months. School will be starting soon, and Harry was worried from all the things Lupin pointed out to him. _What if this doesn't work?_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's escape plan worked and he was on his way to Malfoy manor to see his lord. It was raining heavily that night and that help his cover. Bella told him about Draco's brilliant plan on the way to the manor. At first, Lucius couldn't believe it was Draco's plan. But as he heard more of it, it made sense to him. He was proud of his son. Draco was following in his footsteps. The Dark Lord must be impressed.

They went in and Wormtail told them that the Dark Lord wanted to see them immediately. So they hurried to the Dark Lord's chamber. They both kneeled in front of him. He rose off of his chair and looked them over with the usual contempt.

'Ah, Lucius, I'm glad to see you're out.'

'Thank you, my Lord.'

'I've been informed of your son's plans. I'm surprised he came up with it on his own. But I'd like to see him, soon.'

Lucius knew that Draco's plan involved being with Potter for the whole summer. 'But, my Lord, he can't leave-'

_'Don't_ contradict me! He'll come up with an excuse to leave for an hour or two. Severus can help him there. I want to see him in two days. You're dismissed.'

* * *

Exactly a week before September first, Snape dropped a bombshell on Harry and Draco. He told them that Voldemort wanted to see Draco and have a talk with him. Draco put on a brave face and said he'd do it. Harry didn't like the idea at all. Snape had to kick him out of the kitchen so he and Draco could come up with a plausible story. So Harry stomped off to his room and waited for Draco with baited breath.

After Snape left, Draco went up stairs to Harry's room. He opened the door tentatively and Harry could clearly see that his face was paler than usual. Harry sat up in bed and Draco sat next to him.

'So, you're doing this? When?'

'I-tomorrow,' he said in a shaky voice. 'Ha-Harry, I'm scared. I don't think I can do this.'

Draco was shivering and Harry could only put his arm around him. 'Don't do it then.'

Draco looked at Harry as if he were mad. 'I have to do this. I have no choice!'

'Yes, you do. If you really don't want to do this, then just back out. Dumbledore will keep you safe.'

'I have to do this, Harry. It's too important for me to chicken out. But I don't think I _can_ do this. My defenses are down and I think he'll know about us.'

Harry thought about that. True, Voldemort knows Legilimence. Draco won't be able to fool him. Harry stood up and pulled Draco to his feet. Draco had to hold on to him for fear of falling over. He didn't know what Harry was doing, but it was obvious he had a plan.

'Okay, remember how much you hated me?' Draco nodded. 'Well, when you're with him, remember that feeling, and you'll fool him. Make him think that you're jealous of me and that you hate me and all you wan is to see me dead. Forget you've fucked me. Forget that I love you. When you're with him, there's only hate. You can even hate him, and all your defenses will go up. Can you do that for me?'

Draco blinked a few times then nodded. 'You'll be fine.' And Harry completed the thought in his head as he hugged Draco. _I hope_.

* * *

The next day, Snape came over to pick Draco up. Draco had been sick to his stomach all morning. Harry told him it was better that he let it out before hand. And Draco spent most of the day in the bathroom. Harry tried to get him to eat, but it was useless. Harry kept trying to comfort Draco, but that was useless too.

And then Snape showed up and Draco became terrified. He and Harry sat alone for a while. Harry held him and told him everything would be fine. Draco tried to believe him, really he did, but he couldn't. He kissed Harry as if it would be the last time they kissed, and that scared Harry. He reminded Draco of their plan and told him to calm down, if he wanted to live that is. So Draco and Snape left and Harry tried to occupy himself with something else.

* * *

Snape left Draco at the door to Voldemort's chamber. He took a deep breath, remembered what Harry had told him and went in. It was dark and the air seemed thick, or maybe it was Draco's imagination. He heard a high 'Enter' and walked in. He didn't know where Voldemort was and he knew he had to kneel soon. He almost bumped into a chair but steadied himself just in time.

He noticed a cloaked figure; Voldemort. He knelt as low as he could. Voldemort stood there and at once all Draco could feel was hate and loathing. His heartbeat steadied and he calmed down considerably. This is what he was raised to do. Hate and serve the Dark Lord.

'Malfoy, I heard of your plan, and I must say, I'm impressed.'

Without lifting his head Draco replied, 'Thank you, my Lord.'

'I will let you continue with this plan, but what have you told Potter about your whereabouts?'

'I told him I wanted to visit my mother's grave, my Lord.'

Voldemort gave a light snort and asked, 'And did he believe you?'

'Yes, my Lord. Potter trusts me.'

'Oh he does, does he? Prove it.' And he touched a finger to Draco's chin and made him look up. Draco didn't flinch; he remembered how much he hated Harry a few weeks ago. And he thought of how revolting he found Voldemort. He looked up and started to think feverishly. How could he prove Harry's trust in him?

'So, what do you say, Malfoy?'

'He told me that I'm his friend, my Lord.'

He scoffed. 'Friendship, that's no measure of trust. What else, my servant?'

'I-I don't understand what you mean, my Lord.'

Voldemort stared at Draco with his red eyes and Draco felt himself falter. 'I mean, how does he _feel_ about you? And if you lie, I will know.'

Draco thought and then he decided that if he told Voldemort that Harry loves him, Voldemort will think that Draco was doing his job quite nicely.

So he looked into Voldemort's horrible eyes and said, 'He loves me, my Lord.'

Voldemort let go of Draco and cackled. A chill ran down Draco's spine and he had a feeling that it wasn't over yet. 'Rise, my loyal servant.'

Draco stood up slowly. Voldemort cast a silent spell to shed some light around the room. Several torches were aflame around the place. Voldemort rummaged in his robe pocket and took out a dagger. Draco's eyes widened with fear and he knew this wouldn't be good. _Great, I blew it. He knows!_

Voldemort approached him and said, 'So Malfoy. You are my loyal servant, aren't you?'

Draco bowed his head and said, 'Yes, my Lord.'

'And you would do anything for me?'

'Anything, my Lord.' That sentence was probably the scariest thing he ever said.

Voldemort handed him the dagger. 'Then stab yourself for me.'

Draco looked at him with utter confusion. What kind of a test was this? He thought the only thing he could do was to stab himself on Voldemort's dagger. He took it tentatively and instantly started to think of Harry. His soft lips and his amazing eyes. Not to mention his cock. He took a deep breath and saw the expectant look on Voldemort's face. He lowered the dagger to his stomach and thought the easy thing to do was just to thrust it in as fast as he could. So Draco plunged the dagger into his abdomen and he gasped as he felt the sharp pain. He started to bleed profusely and he remembered how bad he was with cuts.

But this wasn't a cut. He just _stabbed_ himself and he was afraid and in a whole lot of pain. He fell to the floor at Voldemort's feet, gasping and spluttering blood from his mouth. Voldemort cackled and laughed his head off while Draco was slowly dying. Draco never thought he'd feel this much pain in his life, ever. Images of Harry were rushing through his head, and he had one regret, he never told him he loved him. And then he blacked out.

* * *

Later, Draco woke up in his old bedroom with his father leaning over him with a proud smile on his face.

'My son. I am so proud of you. You are truly a Malfoy.'

Draco looked around, bewildered. 'I'm not dead?'

'Oh of course not. That was a test from the Dark Lord, and you've passed. He healed you, but he left you with a slight mark. Soon, you'll get the dark mark like everyone else. Now, Severus will take you back to Potter's. The Dark Lord told me that Potter _loves_ you. I suggest you take advantage of that. I never knew he was gay.' And he left with an amused laugh.

Snape came in, coldly and took Draco back to Grimmauld Place. There they sat alone in the kitchen discussing what happened. Harry wasn't allowed to sit in because Draco knew he'd get emotional. So Harry took out one of the Extendable-Ears the twins gave him last year and dropped it near the door. He could hear clearly enough. He heard Draco talk about Voldemort's questions. And then Draco told Snape that he'd told Voldemort about Harry's feelings for him. Harry couldn't _believe_ Draco told Voldemort _and_ Snape. He was beyond angry. He dropped his side of the ears and ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

How could Draco do this to him? How could he betray his feelings to Voldemort and Snape? He thought he could trust Draco. He thought Draco returned his feelings, but obviously to Draco, Harry was just a fuck, nothing more. Harry sat in bed hugging his knees and cried.

* * *

Snape left. Draco was alone in the kitchen. He didn't tell Snape about the mark in his stomach. He lifted his shirt up to see the size of the damage. It wasn't big, just two inches long. He sighed. How will he explain this to Harry? Well, he'll just tell him. Harry will be okay. So he left the kitchen and on the stairs he found the Extendable-Ears. He picked it up and his eyes peeled. Harry eavesdropped! He knows what happened. _Oh this can't be good_. He ran up the stairs to Harry's room and knocked on the door.

Harry didn't answer. _I was afraid of this_. 'Harry, open the door, please.'

He heard shuffling in the room and then Harry's muffled, 'No.' 'C'mon, Harry. Open up and we'll talk.'

'No! I'm nothing but a fuck mate to you. I'm not coming out!'

Draco felt an odd sadness then. How could Harry think that? He loved Harry, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. So Draco slid to the floor, leaned on the wall, and hugged his knees. He wasn't going to budge until Harry came out to talk.

**A/N: Please **_**review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the ****cliffy ****guys. If I get reviews (good, bad, whatever) I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 9**

**Back to Hogwarts**

_He wasn't going to budge until Harry came out to talk. _

Harry almost fell asleep as he cried into his pillow. He lifted his head up and wiped his tears. He sighed. Is Draco in his room? He thought the only way he could know was by asking Kreacher. So he called out to him and the house elf popped into the dim room. Harry asked him were Draco was and Kreacher replied:

'In front of your room, master.'

Harry dismissed him. He was left alone to think of what he should do. _Should I talk to him?_ He felt so horribly betrayed he couldn't put it into words. He'd confessed his love to Draco and not only did Draco not return that love he also told Voldemort _and_ Snape of all people! But Harry should talk to the boy, shouldn't he? He owed him that much at least. Draco was putting his life on the line to help Harry and the order, even if it was because of his mom at first. Harry loved him and he knew he wanted to be with him. So the only thing he could do was talk to Draco and let him explain. 

Harry got up and walked to the door. He opened it and peered out into the dark corridor. He could hear Draco's breath as he slept against the wall. Harry crouched down next to the slumbering boy and nudged him. He wouldn't wake. So Harry slowly cradled Draco in his arms and took him to bed. As he laid Draco's head softly on the pillow, he didn't even stir. At the sight of Draco sleeping innocently in Harry's bed, Harry couldn't help but kiss him on the lips. He wished Draco were up to kiss him back. Harry curled up in bed next to Draco and he wrapped his arms around the blond. Draco seemed to instinctively settle into Harry's arms. Harry fell asleep not thinking of the way he'd treated Draco.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up before Draco, showered and went downstairs for breakfast. Minutes later, Draco walked into the kitchen in nothing more than a bath towel. Harry accidentally dropped the spoon in his hand and tried to recover by acting nonchalant. Draco didn't miss the gesture and he smirked. He walked over to Harry and leaned in for a kiss, but Harry avoided it. The smirk slid off of Draco' face as he remembered the night before. _He's upset_. He sat down across the table from Harry and looked at him apologetically. 

'What do I have to do to make you believe I had to do what I did?'

Harry glared at him. He hasn't done that in a while. Draco flinched and looked away.

'I'm sorry if you feel I betrayed you, Harry.'

Harry looked angry, not that Draco could see. '_If_ I felt you betrayed me! You did betray me, Draco!' He was shouting. It was never a good thing when Harry started shouting. Draco didn't dare interrupt his rant for fear he'd get bludgeoned to death or something.

'I tell you how I feel and you tell Voldemort and Snape!' Draco flinched again. 'HOW IS THAT NOT BETRAYAL? I TRUSTED YOU! I really trusted you! You're nothing but A FUCKING BASTARD!'

Draco was on his feet and he looked paler than usual. Okay, Harry was the sensitive type, but this is getting ridiculous. 'Harry, no, I didn't mean that. I-'

'COURSE YOU DID, YOU PRICK!'

Draco took Harry by the shoulders and forced him to stand up. Draco had that venomous look in his eyes, the one Harry knew so well. 'Stop insulting me, Potter.' He was way too calm and that actually scared Harry. 'Don't you _dare_ say I betrayed you before you know what happened. The Dark Lord wanted proof that you trusted me. I had to tell him you love me! Harry, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't have told him! It was mine to know, no one else's. The worst part was when I thought he didn't believe me.'

He let got of Harry and walked away. 'He took out a dagger and I thought he'd kill me. All I could think of was _you_. Can you believe it?' He scoffed. 

Harry was officially worried about the dagger thing. 'What did he do? Did he hurt you?' Draco said nothing. Harry walked over to him and spun him around. Draco averted his gaze from Harry's piercing eyes. Harry took Draco by the shoulders and shook him roughly. 'What did he do to you, Draco?'

'He-uh, he asked, _ordered_ me to stab myself.'

Harry looked horrified. He started turning Draco around over and over to check for an injury. Draco finally stopped him and made him stand still. 'I'm fine.' Harry looked skeptical. 'I swear it on your love for me.'

That seemed to calm Harry down. Harry raised his eyebrows as a way of asking about the wound. Draco pulled the towel down slightly and right above his thigh was a small two inch scar. Harry paled as he saw it and tears started streaming down his cheeks. Draco had no idea why Harry was crying, but he held him just the same.

'Sh, Harry. Why are you crying? I'm fine, see.'

Harry cried out a few incoherent fraises and Draco gathered that Harry was saying something like this: He could have _killed_ you! You're not safe! What if I'd lost you? 

He soothed him and soon Harry stopped crying. He looked up at Draco with tears still in his eyes and he stood up on his toes to kiss Draco. Draco kissed back fiercely. Harry felt a slight pressure against his thigh. He broke away from Draco and smirked. 'How about we get that taken care of up stairs?'

And he pulled Draco all the way up to his room by the hair. Draco didn't object, he thought it was hot. They were going to Hogwarts soon and he wanted to fuck Harry every second till then.

* * *

September first came and brought with it a lot of anxiety. Draco was afraid of seeing his so called "friends", and Harry kept hoping that Ron doesn't find out about him and Draco. But for how long can their relationship be a secret really?

As Harry was packing his trunk, an owl hooted at the window. He walked over and opened the window, took the note from the owl, and looked at the name on the note. "Draco" was written in pink on the piece of parchment. Harry smelled it; it was scented. Harry huffed as he took the parchment to Draco's room. The door was ajar and Harry could see Draco bending over his trunk, apparently looking for something. Draco's ass was _so_ hot, but Harry had a more pressing issue. He knocked softly to get Draco's attention. Draco instantly straightened and looked at Harry with one of his very few genuine smiles that just melted Harry's heart.

Draco walked over and pulled Harry in for a soft kiss. After a short brush of their lips they parted. 'What?' Draco asked as he noticed the look on Harry's face.

Harry shrugged and gave Draco the note. Draco furrowed his brows and opened the parchment. He read it fast and threw it away. Harry gave him a look so Draco pulled him in for a heated kiss, so heated he dipped Harry. When they straightened again Harry had an even more suspicious look on his face. 

Draco chuckled. 'Pancy just wanted me to sit with her on the Hogwarts Express.'

Harry crossed his arms and frowned. 'And?'

Draco chuckled again, he liked Harry's jealousy. It was less frightening than Pancy's and probably _more_ dangerous. 'You don't have to worry. I hate her. I'm with her to trick my father. Oh, I forgot to tell you, but he _knows_.'

Harry uncrossed his arms and gave Draco a startled look. 'When you went to Voldemort?'

Draco cringed and nodded. 'I'm sorry, Drake. I didn't want that to happen. I-'

Draco put a cold finger to Harry's lips to shush him. 'It's not your fault. It was bound to happen really. Listen, I'm sure the Slytherins know by now too. And I reckon the Weas-_Ron_, will know soon.'

Harry pulled away and started pacing. What would happen if Ron found out from one of the Slytherins? Would it be better if Harry told him? No, Ron would kill Draco, saying that he'd seduced Harry and that all he wanted was to hurt him. But Ron is Harry's friend, he owes him so much. The least Harry could do is tell him the truth. Harry sighed.

'I have to tell him myself.'

Draco nodded. 'Just make sure he doesn't come after me with some farfetched conspiracy theory.'

Harry snickered. 'I'll try. I love you.'

Draco smiled. 'I know.'

* * *

A few hours later, the two boys were packed and waiting for the Weasleys to go to King's Cross station. Draco told Harry that when they get on the train, he'll have to go and explain a few things to his "friends". And that while he did that, Harry and Hermione would explain things to Ron before anyone else told him. Naturally Harry was curious as to what Draco will tell Pancy, and when he asked, Draco said he'll find some way of shutting her up. Harry smiled at that, Draco really didn't care about Pancy.

A car pulled up the street and out came Kingsly Shacklebolt. He greeted the boys and helped them load their trunks into the car. Draco kept Hedwig's cage with him. Hedwig actually liked Draco. And Hedwig is very hard to please, so how hard could Ron be? Well knowing Ron, he'd freak out to say the very least. Still, no matter what, Harry had to tell him first. So during the whole ride he thought of a subtle way of telling him. Of course the car was full; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Draco were all in the back seat. Kingsly and Mr. Weasley sat up front. Everyone was talking, even Draco, but Harry was quiet. Hermione knew why so she pretended to talk to him so Ron wouldn't notice.

Finally, they arrived and loaded their trunks on trolleys and went through the barrier at platform nine and three quarters. Draco said a quick goodbye to Harry and he was off to find Pancy and the others. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found Neville and Luna in a compartment. Ron and Hermione dumped their stuff there and were about to leave for the prefect's compartment. 

'Wait. Ron, I need to tell you something.' He looked at Neville and Luna. 'And after last year, you two deserve to know too.'

Harry sat down, knowing that his knees would buckle soon. He looked at Hermione for some reassurance, and that's what he got, a reassuring smile from her. He took a deep breath and started explaining, all the while looking at the floor and avoiding Ron's eyes. After he finished he looked up. Everyone was silent. Ron's face was so pale, even his freckles turned white. Harry waited for him to say something, but the silence was only broken by Ron getting up, sliding the compartment door open, and leaving. Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically.

'Just give him some time, Harry. I'll-I'll see you later.' And she left to find Ron.

* * *

Draco found Pancy and the usual Slytherin crowd on the train. He joined them, sitting next to Pancy, who seemed really livid. She glared at him and he knew why she was upset, it was the letter. He told Harry it was nothing important, but Pancy had expressed her _dislike_ toward Draco's supposed plan. He sighed. _This explanation will be hard and sticky._ He told them the same rehearsed story he and Moody came up with behind Harry's back. Draco was anticipating Pancy's jealousy. He explained that he was spying on Harry and the order for the Dark Lord. 

At one point, Crabbe interrupted, 'I heard Potter's in _love_ with you.'

Draco wanted to glare at him, so he did. After all, it was only like him to do so. Crabbe shrank under Draco's intense gaze. 'Yes, he is. Tease him if you must, but he thinks I'm really with him, so I'll have to defend him. Understood?'

They all nodded. Pancy wasn't happy of course so she took him out into the hall to talk. 'You're fucking him, aren't you?' she said with horror.

Draco looked appalled. 'How could you even think that? I'm only sleeping with you, Pancy.'

She narrowed her eyes. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm only interested in you, but Potter can't know that. You have to act like we're not together.' And he leaned in to kiss her. When they broke off she beamed at him and went back to the compartment. Draco sighed. She tasted nothing like Harry. She smelled like vanilla too. Draco _hated_ vanilla. How could anyone smell so damn sweet! It made him sick to the stomach, and to think, he has to sleep with that! He looked out the window. They were probably half way to Hogwarts by then. Suddenly a hand wrenched Draco away from the window and punched him in the face. The punch was so hard Draco fell to the floor with blood spluttering from his broken nose. He looked up and saw a furious Ron with Hermione trying to calm him down. 

Hermione ran to Draco's side as she saw the blood. 'Oh, Malfoy, this is bad. Harry's not going to like this.' Draco was astonished at Hermione's concern. Pancy stormed out of the compartment and pushed Hermione away from Draco. The Slytherins were out and ready to fight Ron. After a lot of shouting, Harry was there too. His heart dropped as he saw the blood on Draco's face. As everyone noticed Harry's presence, they started muttering about him and Draco. Pancy realized that for Draco's plan to work; she'd have to let Harry take care of Draco. So she reluctantly moved away and Harry helped Draco up. Harry supported Draco as they walked to Harry's compartment. 

Harry gave Ron a look that said "What did you do that for?" and went to help Draco sit. Hermione performed a simple spell to stop the blood and swelling, but she said Draco would have to see the nurse at Hogwarts. Ron stood at the door watching Harry wipe away blood from Draco's face. Harry kissed Draco softly on the lips to make him leave Ron alone. Ron sat down across from Harry and glared at the sight. Hermione explained what happened to Neville, Luna, and Ginny, who'd just joined them.

Harry decided to postpone his talk with Ron until they got to Hogwarts. It would be more private in their dorm room.

* * *

When they got to Hogwarts, Harry took Draco to the hospital wing to have the nurse look at him. She did a great deal of tutting and then she fixed Draco up with a small spell. Harry took Draco down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was starving and he knew Draco was too. As they went in, everyone in the hall, including professors quieted and looked at them. Harry ignored them and sat down with Draco at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, who seemed all too fine with the idea. Everyone was startled. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting together at the Ravenclaw table, how odd. After a hasty dinner, Harry made sure Draco ate well; they left the hall and went down to the dungeons. Draco was tired and he needed rest so Harry wanted to walk him to the Slytherin common room. 

Draco kissed Harry and said, 'Thanks, for caring.'

Harry smiled. 'Of course, love. When can I see you?'

Draco thought for a moment. Then he said, 'The west wing down here is abandoned. I could meet you there tomorrow night. We'll find us an empty dungeon.'

A shiver ran down Harry's spine at the promise in Draco's voice. He kissed him again and left. Draco watched Harry walk off, more like strut off, and then he went to bed. 

* * *

Harry found Ron waiting for him in their empty dorm. Ron seemed calmer than earlier. Harry sat down on his bed and waited for Ron to speak first.

After a full minute of silence Ron said, 'Listen, mate, I'm sorry about what happened on the train, it's just that…I'm fine with you being gay and all. But _Malfoy_?' he added with disgust.

Harry lied down and crossed his arms behind his head. 'What's wrong with Draco, Ron?'

Ron sat on Harry's bed and said, 'Oh, he's _Draco_ now.'

'Yes, Ron, he is. Listen, I _love_ him, Ron. I really do. I don't expect you to like this _or_ to accept it. I just expect you not to kill my boyfriend on sight. Give him a chance and get to know him.'

'Get to know him? Harry, what is wrong with you?'

'Haven't you noticed that he hasn't been calling you names lately?'

'Well, yeah, mate, but he's doing it for you.'

Harry sat up and hugged Ron. Ron was startled but he awkwardly patted Harry's arms. 'Can't you do the same for me? Please?'

Ron sighed. 'You love him that much, huh?'

Harry nodded against Ron's back. 'He makes me feel so happy. I don't know what would happen to me if he got hurt or something.'

Ron chuckled. 'Yeah, I noticed how protective you were when I hit him.'

'_Broke_ his nose, Ron,' Harry corrected him. 

'Yes, broke his nose.' Ron rolled his eyes. 'And if it'll make you happy, I won't kill him. But I won't like him either,' he added hastily. 

Harry smiled and let go of Ron. That night he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. And for once, his dreams weren't plagued by images of Voldemort. Instead, Harry Dreamt of Draco. He could almost _feel_ Draco' lips on his. And he was very excited about the next night. He'll be with Draco, and everyone knew they were together, even if some people thought it was a trick, Harry didn't care. He loved Draco, so much he no longer cared for anything else. 

**A/N: Please **_**review**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. What can I say, school has the priority. If I get reviews (good, bad, whatever) I'll keep updating if not I'll just get bored.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 10**

**A Date in the Dungeons**

_Harry didn't care. He loved Draco, so much he no longer cared for anything else. _

The next morning, Harry woke up after a very blissful sleep. The previous night wasn't so bad. He made up with Ron and he has a date with Draco to look forward to. So he took a shower, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and he saw Draco sitting between Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't notice Harry coming in, but that didn't stop a smile from spreading across Harry's face.

He walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting and sat with them.

'So, Harry, anything special planed for today?' asked Hermione.

Harry fought off a blush and said, 'Sort of. I'm meeting Draco later tonight.'

Harry looked at Ron and he distinctly noticed his ears turn red, but Ron refrained from commenting. He merely kept eating as it _was_ his favorite pastime. After breakfast, professor McGonagall gave out the class schedules. As always, Ron and Harry had the same classes, and they shared some with Hermione.

The first class of the day was potions with the Slytherins. Harry did worse than ever during this particular class because he spent more time looking at Draco than he did looking at the instructions on the board. But he figured, what the hell! He never was good at potions anyway.

The day progressed rather slowly for Harry's liking. But it was probably because he had something to look forward to. He had Draco on the brain. He thought about him when he wasn't around and he'd look at him when he was. Hermione thought it was cute and very sweet, but Ron tried his best not to burst out in flames. Professor McGonagall seemed to notice something odd about Harry and Draco too. But so far, the professors haven't heard about their relationship, with the exception of Snape of course.

Harry didn't feel like eating dinner. He had such butterflies in his stomach; he thought he'd throw up. So he sat alone in his dorm, waiting until dinner was over. He wasn't sure when he and Draco were supposed to meet, but he knew he couldn't wait much longer. After dinner was over, he headed for the dungeons. He took his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map with him just in case he needed them. He was able to slip through the door leading to the stairs down to the dungeons without any notice from the students coming out of the hall. And soon he was in the lower west wing of Hogwarts, looking at his map to see who was around. The place was deserted.

* * *

Draco Malfoy searched for Harry during dinner that evening, but the brunet was nowhere to be found. He tried to eat, but it wasn't really easy, he was excited. He had quite some plans for his lover. A shiver of expectation ran down his spine. He had a quick dinner and left the Slytherin table and went looking for Harry. He thought Harry was probably already in the dungeons.

Draco found his way to the west wing in no time at all, but he couldn't see Harry. He looked around for the boy. He thought, _what if he changed his mind?_ Draco bit on his lip and looked at the main corridor. He felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. He didn't jump though. He turned around slowly to find Harry standing there with a wide smile.

'Hi,' Harry quipped.

Draco smirked and pulled Harry into a heated kiss. Harry's lips parted slightly to let Draco's tongue in. It was cold as always and Harry relished the feeling of it exploring his mouth for what might be the millionth time. Harry moaned and Draco pulled away. Harry looked dejected and he pouted.

Draco ran a slender finger across Harry's lips and whispered in his ear, 'Not here, pet. Let's find an empty room.'

Harry furrowed his brows. 'But I already found one.'

Draco smiled and asked Harry to lead the way. After a few twists and turns, Harry and Draco were in an empty dungeon. Draco looked at Harry seductively as he closed the door behind them. Harry gave a small whimper of anticipation. Then Draco shoved Harry against the hard wall and smashed their lips together. The kiss genuinely hurt Harry! And he liked it, Draco could tell. Their tongues were tangled up, both fighting for dominance, but Draco's won as always. Harry found it better to be the bottom when it came to Draco. His aggressiveness suited a top.

Draco started unbuttoning Harry's shirt and pulling it off along with the tie. Harry fumbled with Draco's shirt, but it wouldn't unbutton. Draco didn't notice and went about undressing Harry. After discarding all of Harry's clothing, Draco proceeded to slip the boy's boxers down, revealing his erect cock. Harry looked down into Draco's lust filled eyes and he gasped as Draco's tongue licked the underside of his cock. Harry quivered and Draco smirked. Harry tried to take Draco's shirt off again, but it still wouldn't budge. Or maybe he was too far gone to unbutton a simple shirt.

Draco decided he wanted to taste Harry, so he closed his lips on the head of Harry's cock. Harry threw his head back as Draco's head started bobbing up and down on his dick, while stroking the rest of Harry's cock to the base. Harry didn't even feel the hard stone wall colliding with his head. Draco flecked his tongue on Harry's dick and Harry moaned deeply.

But then, Draco stopped and straightened. The look in his eyes explained it all; he was in the mood for some of his dark love. Harry had to admit he was getting accustomed to it. In fact, he was beginning to like it _very_ much, if you get my drift.

Draco stood up and interlaced his fingers through Harry's black hair and pulled him in for passionate and rough kiss. Harry moaned as Draco pushed him against the wall and ground their erections together. Draco pulled away and took his wand out. He cast a spell, and the shackles on the wall came to life and bound Harry by the wrists. Harry gasped in pain and Draco couldn't help but smile. He started kissing down Harry's neck, then his chest, making sure to bit his nipples and scratch them sore.

Harry was writhing as always and that turned Draco on even more. Harry tried the shirt again and this time he pulled Draco up roughly and started unbuttoning the shirt.

'Goodness, Harry! You could have asked me to do that.'

Harry liked Draco's lips as he threw the shirt away and said, 'What fun would that be?'

Draco was impressed. It seems his sort of love was rubbing off on Harry. He pulled off his pants and boxers, seeing as Harry was a little tied up at the moment. Harry was awestruck as he realized just _how_ turned on Draco was. Draco smirked at the look on Harry's face and he nibbled on the boy's ear. Harry was gasping and whimpering as Draco paid attention to his ears, lips, neck, chest, and nipples, but avoided the groin. Harry was breathing very hard, and so was Draco.

Draco sucked hard on Harry's sore nipples, he bit them and teased them, and all the attentions sent jolts to Harry's throbbing cock. Draco kissed Harry on the lips and bit down hard on the boy's lower lip, making him gasp again. When Draco broke off, it seemed that he wanted to stop.

'Draco, please, just get it over with, please!'

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Now, now, Potter, patience. It'll all be over soon. I must have my fun first, or,' he added with a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'you could _beg_ me to fuck you.'

Harry glared at him and he refused to beg.

'Suite yourself, Harry. I can hold out all night, and you know it.'

He crouched down and squeezed Harry's balls softly at first. But when it didn't make Harry beg, he squeezed harder. Harry gasped as Draco's fingers sent shivers down his spine and Draco squeezed even harder. He then sucked on Harry's balls and grazed them with his teeth. Harry screamed but he still didn't beg. So Draco stopped and walked away from Harry. He picked up his clothes and headed for the door. When Harry realized that Draco was seriously going to leave him tied up and naked, he decided it was time to beg.

'Draco, wait!'

Draco turned around with his clothes in his arms and said, 'What, Potter?'

'Please don't leave.'

Draco dropped his clothes and walked over to Harry. 'Why not, Harry? There's nothing I can do here.'

Harry swallowed hard and said, 'Yes, there is. You can fuck me, please Draco, I'm begging you, _fuck me_.'

Draco gave a satisfied smirk and held Harry close to him. He whispered, 'What did you say you wanted me to do?'

Harry whispered back, 'Fuck me, please, oh God, Draco, just fuck me for heaven's sake!'

And with one move, Draco lifted Harry's legs onto his shoulders and thrust in him without any lube. Harry screamed in pain and started writhing again. Draco didn't give him time to adjust, he just started moving.

'Oh, Harry, you're so fucking tight!'

Harry could only whimper in pain and pleasure. Draco was thrusting slowly at first, but he kept quickening his pace, in, out, and in again. And just when Harry felt himself going over the edge, they heard a noise from outside the dungeon. Harry froze with his legs on Draco's shoulders, and Draco stopped thrusting. There were footsteps coming from the corridor! Harry was on the verge of a panic attack when he heard Draco murmur a spell.

Suddenly, they were both under the invisibility cloak. The door creaked open and Draco went back to thrusting into Harry, who really wanted to scream but had to refrain from doing so because Pansy walked in! The shackles suddenly let go of Harry's wrists and he had to hold on to Draco's shoulders for fear he'd fall. Pansy looked around and her eyes passed them with no notice. Harry was relived when she started walking out. But then, Crabbe joined her. Harry's heart dropped. There were two people in the room and yet Draco wouldn't stop fucking him. And since Harry couldn't scream, he settled for tears, so tears streamed down his cheek and on to Draco's neck.

'Pansy, there is no one here! Why are we doing this?' Crabbe whined.

Pansy slapped his arm and said in her awful squeaky voice, 'Because, _you idiot_, I want to know if Draco's sleeping with Potter. And if he is, I'll kill them both!'

Crabbe looked around briefly and said, 'Well, he isn't here now, is he?'

She huffed and stomped her foot and then stormed out of the room. Crabbe scanned the room one more time, and Harry could have sworn his eyes landed on them for a brief second. But then Crabbe just walked out and followed Pansy, off looking for Draco.

Draco kept ramming Harry into the wall. The cloak slipped off of them and Harry was able to scream as much as he wanted.

'Ah, harder, oh God! Draco!'

Draco bit on Harry's lip and soon Harry came all over Draco's chest. He threw his head back and slammed into the wall as his orgasm over took him. Draco felt Harry tighten around him and he came hard into Harry. He held Harry there for a few minutes until their breath was back to normal. Draco let Harry's legs fall to the floor and they both embraced for the longest time.

Then Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes and he said, 'We could have been caught!'

Draco smirked. 'So what? Don't tell me fucking under Pansy's nose didn't turn you on.'

Harry smiled. It's true, that did turn him on. He kissed Draco softly before they both got dressed. Draco wanted to walk Harry all the way up to Gryffindor tower, but Harry explained that he was the one with the invisibility cloak. So Harry walked Draco to the Slytherin common room. At the entrance, Harry leaned in for another kiss. Draco kissed back nibbling on Harry's lips for a while.

When they broke off Harry was smiling broadly. 'I love you, Draco.'

Draco hesitated then said, 'I…' he smiled and took a deep breath, 'I love you too, Harry.'

**A/N: Please **_**review**_**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ah, I'm no longer sure where this is going, but I'll end it at this chapter and post a sequel as a new chapter. It'll be short, but I'll do my best to make it good. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 11**

**I'm yours**

_Draco hesitated then said, 'I…' he smiled and took a deep breath, 'I love you too, Harry.'_

Harry looked at Draco disbelievingly at first. And then it was as though he got hit in the head and he beamed. Harry threw his arms around Draco and hugged him tight. It took the blond all of two seconds to hug back. Harry was genuinely happy then and so was Draco. Who knew they'd be this happy _because_ they were together? Harry didn't want to let go, but he knew it was late and they both had to disappear before Snape started his nightly roams about the dungeons. So Harry reluctantly pulled away and pecked Draco on the lips.

'Goodnight,' he said cheerily.

Draco gave him one of his hot smirks and said, 'G'night, Harry.' Harry threw his invisibility cloak over his head, disappeared, and Draco heard his footsteps walk away. Draco finally went into the Slytherin common room after Harry's footsteps died down. He sighed contentedly and went to bed and dreamt of Harry.

* * *

Harry arrived to find the common room empty, except for his friends, that is. He sighed. _Should I sneak up, or should I stay?_ He pulled his cloak off and Hermione looked up from the book on her lap.

'Harry! Where have you been?'

He shrugged. 'With Draco.'

Ron tried to fight the urge to roll his eyes, but he couldn't help it. Still, Harry sat down in his favorite chair and looked at his friends, who seemed oddly worried.

Harry sighed and said, 'What is it now?'

Ron wanted to talk, but Hermione stopped him knowing that he'd say something stupid. So she went first, 'Harry, it's just that, and don't get mad, but we're worried about you. I mean, I see how you are with Draco, but is he really good for you?'

And Ron added, 'And there are _lots_ of other blokes around Hogwarts. So why Malfoy?' Ron blushed after he realized that he was telling his best friend about other boys.

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know. But I know that I love him. Everything about him is perfect, and I know it sounds corny and overly romantic, but I think we're meant to be together.'

Ron grumbled. He couldn't understand how Harry could love _Malfoy_. So he thought he'd ask. 'Why do you love him, Harry?'

Harry leaned back in his chair as he thought of all the reasons he loved Draco. There were so many, but he had to choose the ones that were most likely to appease his friends. He finally settled on a few qualities that he liked. 'Ok, he's good to me, even if you can't see that. He cares about me and he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Haven't you noticed that the Slytherins aren't bothering us lately?'

Hermione nodded, but Ron merely pursed his lips.

Harry went on, 'He understands me because, believe it or not, he's been pushed into a certain destiny too. He's been brought up all his life to serve Voldemort.' Ron cringed. 'Oh, Ron, come off it! Draco makes me _happy_, in a way I never thought possible. I haven't smiled genuinely since Sirius's death, but now I do. I'm less depressed and I don't feel suffocated anymore. Do you need more reasons?'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and Ron seemed to nod. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. 'There's nothing we can do to stop this then. If he makes you happy, Harry, then by all means be with him.' And she went to her dorm, just like that. Ron and Harry stayed up talking about Quidditch to get over the awkwardness of that conversation, and when they were finally tired they went to bed.

* * *

The next couple of weeks progressed in a boring manner. Harry barely got to see Draco much because of the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match. Harry trained every night for the week prior to that too, and he'd always get back to his dorm late at night, too exhausted to change into his pajamas.

Harry and Draco sat together at the Ravenclaw table at meals though, so you can't say they didn't spend any time with each other. But lately Draco seemed to be hiding something from Harry, and it was annoying. So Harry sent him a note during Herbology, asking to meet him alone by the Black Lake. Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry, and the burnet gave him a quick wink and went back to his notes.

At about seven that night, Draco headed down to the lake. He thought that Harry probably just wanted some alone time, and quite honestly he missed him. So Draco smiled happily at Harry, as the burnet stood up and kissed him.

'Hi.'

'Hi yourself. So Harry, what's on your mind?' Draco asked as they sat down under a tree.

Harry looked at Draco and seemed to get lost in his eyes for a second. Then he held Draco's hand and ran his fingers along the lines on Draco's palm. 'I was just wondering what's been going on with you. It's like you're hiding something from me.'

He looked up and Draco looked away across the lake. He sighed heavily and turned back to look at Harry. 'Yes, I _have_ been hiding something from you, but not because I don't trust you. I just don't know if I should tell you.'

Harry moved closer and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. 'Love, you can tell me anything, so just say whatever's on your mind.'

Draco nodded and began. 'I've been going to meet my father.'

Harry pulled away, startled, and looked at Draco with wide eyes. 'What? But how? And when? And-'

'Harry, calm down,' Draco implored. He was the one to wrap his arms around Harry this time, and he tried to calm the burnet down. 'It's ok, I'll tell you everything, just please don't hyperventilate or something.' Harry clutched at Draco's arms and started to breath slowly, and soon he was calm again.

He pulled away from Draco and said, 'Talk, now.'

Draco smiled at Harry's commanding tone and started his rather hurried explanation. 'You know that a bunch of Death Eaters managed to get him out a month or so ago.' Harry nodded. 'He came home and I left and stayed with you. But he sent for me, and this was a few days ago.' Harry gaped at him, appalled that Draco waited until now to tell him.

'And?' Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. 'Nothing. Apparently he wanted to see how my so-called plan was going. I told him that I won you over and that I'm gathering a lot of information.'

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'You're _making things up_? But what if he finds out? I mean, sooner or later, he _will_ realize that you've been lying to him.'

Draco shook his head. 'No, Dumbledore's the one who's been making things up, not me. And so far I'm guessing that the old man knows what he's doing.'

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. 'Oh so Dumbledore knew about this before I did. Great, just perfect.'

Draco smiled and moved closer to Harry. 'Me amore, Dumbledore had to know, or I would be dead by now. He's the brains of this operation, remember?'

Harry rolled his eye and huffed. 'Yes, I remember.'

Draco chuckled and leaned in for a quick kiss. 'Do you have any idea how cute you look when you're pouting?'

Harry blushed and bit on his lower lip. And then he remembered that he was upset with Draco, so he said, 'You owe me, you know. And I expect you to apologize properly.'

Draco got a mischievous glint in his eyes and he got up. 'I know _exactly_ how to do that. Come with me.' He reached down and took Harry's hand, pulling him up. Draco led Harry through dense trees around the lake and into the forest. They walked around for a while until they reached a clearing at the edge of the forest. Draco pushed Harry against a tree and began kissing him heatedly.

Harry moaned and opened his mouth, admitting the Slytherin's tongue to explore his mouth. Harry sucked on Draco's tongue gently and that's when Draco started undressing the burnet. Harry kept moaning as Draco disposed of both their shirts and started teasing his nipples. They broke the kiss and Draco's talented tongue started working on Harry's nipples. Harry moaned and shuddered and he threw his head back, ignoring the pain of colliding with the tree.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was naked on the forest floor with a very naked Draco straddling him. Draco ravished Harry's mouth, leaving it bruised and wanting more, but Draco pulled away, lifting himself up on his arms. His silver eyes met Harry's emerald ones and Harry knew that Draco was holding back.

'What is it, love? Tell me what you want,' Harry asked.

Draco thought a moment then said, 'I don't want to hurt you.'

Harry shook his head. 'You won't, just _tell_ me what you want.'

Draco's eyes were clouded over with lust and a possessive glow; he licked his lips and said, 'I want my name on you. I want to carve my name into your skin so that everyone knows you're _mine_.'

Harry's breath hitched and his breathing became heavier as he gazed upon Draco's eyes. He nodded and Draco furrowed his brows asking, 'You're going to let me do it?'

Harry nodded again, more frantically this time, as though he would burst if Draco didn't go through with it already. Draco bent down and kissed Harry passionately and then he asked him to turn around. Harry did as he was told and Draco retrieved his wand. Harry was on all fours now, and Draco wanted him so bad, he barely cast a lubrication spell before shoving into the boy. Harry cried out in pain/pleasure and Draco gave him time to adjust.

Seconds later, Draco had his wand aimed at Harry's right shoulder and he went to work. Harry screamed in pain as the wand seared into his flesh, leaving behind it a distinct "D". As Draco worked, Harry tried to squirm around and get some friction going, but Draco held him still, knowing that if Harry moved, the carving won't come out right. Blood trickled down Harry's shoulder to his chest and back, and sweat covered his body even though it was cold out. Harry was gasping and crying Draco's name out every so often, until Draco had finally finished. On the back of Harry's shoulder now was the name "Draco Malfoy" written in blood. That spurred Draco on and he started thrusting in and out of Harry.

Harry was writhing by then, screaming and begging for more. Draco took hold of Harry's erect cock and started pumping him hard. And soon, as Harry's knees chafed on the hard ground beneath him, he came into Draco's hand, calling out the blond's name. Harry contracted around Draco's cock and that pushed Draco over the edge. He came inside of Harry, filling him with his seed, and they both shuddered violently. Draco collapsed onto Harry and they both lay on the grassy forest floor, wrapped in each other's arms.

Harry shivered in the cold air and Draco held him closer and tighter to keep him warm. 'Harry, I love you _so much_, you know that, right?'

Harry nodded against Draco's chest. 'I know. I love you too, Draco. And regardless of your name being on me or not, I'm always yours.'

Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. 'Yes, you are, as much as I'm yours too.'

They cuddled for a while and then they got dressed and went to their own dorms for the night. But they both dreamt about each other, thinking of how happy they were together.

**A/N: It's a **_**very**_** short chapter for something you've waited so long to read. I'm so sorry, but it wasn't easy. This was a half-assed idea. Anyway, wait for the next chapter/sequel; I'll try not to keep you waiting! Please **_**review**_**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there, I know it's been a while. I'm **_**so**__**very**_** sorry, but I told you this was a half-assed idea, right? Promise to try not to start any more of those, that's as much as I can do. I really hope you like this one! Oh and thank you SO MUCH for reviewing my fic! I can't tell you how much your support means to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all J.K.'s.**

**Chapter 12/Sequel**

**We Meet Again**

It was early in the morning and Harry's day was already going wrong. It's been four years since Hogwarts and Harry was on vacation from his work at the ministry as an auror. It wasn't an easy life but he liked it well enough. At the moment he was in Paris. Why Paris? Well he had no idea. He just flooed to wherever the hearth took him. Now the bad morning, he just got a call informing him that he had to be back in London tomorrow night, and he really didn't feel like leaving just yet. Oh well, if he had to, then he had to.

He sighed as he drank his morning tea, trying to decide where to go today, but nothing came to mind. He'd been to the Louver, The Eiffel Tower, The Arc of Triumph, and everywhere else people were supposed to go when in Paris, but he was sure he'd find something, and in the end he did. He decided to take a bike tour around Paris, and it would take all day. Perfect, just what he wanted.

So _hours_ later, Harry was stumbling into his hotel room rather stiff from the long day's ride. He stripped and got into the shower to relax his body under the hot water. After, he got dressed and left his room to go find a nightclub to spend his money at, and after walking for a while he found one just dark and loud enough for his taste. Harry walked in, sure that no one would recognize him, and found himself a seat at the bar. He ordered a Firewhiskey and looked around the thumping dance floor. Men and women were dancing in same-sex pairs all around The Savior of the Wizarding World. He watched them with a mild curiosity until the bartender handed Harry his drink.

He threw his head back, feeling the liquid burn his throat as he swallowed, and then he slammed the glass onto the counter again. The place was dark, but whatever light there was kept changing color as the music kept on playing. He was asked to dance a few times by a few gorgeous men, but as always only one man was on Harry's mind. Draco Malfoy. Harry thought of him often, although he saw him last at graduation night, a week after their breakup. It had been a mutual dissension really, even if Harry still missed him after all this time. He was twenty-five now, and single. It wasn't bad, per se, but it was certainly lonely. At times Harry wondered what his life would have been like had he and Draco stayed together. It would have been worse than it was now. Painful really.

He sighed as he sat down at the bar again, feeling like the weight of the world were on his shoulders, just as it had been when he had to defeat Voldemort, but somehow he felt that this new challenge looming over him would be harder to deal with. A finger tapped Harry on the shoulder, he turned, ready to decline a dance offer and get out of there when he came face to face with the last person he expected to see here. It was Draco.

The blond smiled and Harry couldn't help but smile too. 'Harry, long time no see,' Draco said as he reached to hug Harry. Harry was caught off guard, but soon he was hugging back. They broke apart and Draco offered to buy Harry a drink, and the man didn't have it in him to decline his ex. So they sat at a table in one of the many dark corners and talked.

Draco was now working for Gringotts, he didn't need the money, after the ministry was given evidence of Draco's loyalty to the order, Draco was released and given all of his parents' positions. But life was boring without work, and Gringotts had very flexible hours, which is how he was in Paris on a vacation that he'd given himself.

'So how long have you been here, Draco?' asked Harry with mild curiosity.

Draco cocked his head to the side, calculating, and then said, 'Five weeks now, I think. You?'

Harry shrugged. 'A month. It's been great, being away from the reporters and the rest of our world. I needed a break.'

Draco nodded. 'Yes, you've been on the cover of the_ Daily Prophet_ more times than I can count.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'So you've noticed?'

Draco smirked and said, 'Well with our history, yes, of course I noticed. I see you're not married yet,' Draco ended, pointing at Harry's hand.

Harry shook his head and said that he hadn't found that _one_ person yet. They sat there a while longer, Draco asked what Harry was doing now and the brunet told him that he was an auror. Harry told Draco about a few stories that weren't leaked to the _Prophet_, and Draco listened as intently as Harry remembered him to. The man nodded and asked questions, and really seemed interested.

After that talk had ended, it was Harry's turn to ask Draco about his personal life. Draco chuckled and said that marriage wasn't for him, and if he were to enter into such an establishment he would do so with the one person who deserved it. Harry joked that Pansy Parkinson must have been disappointed, only to get a halfhearted glare from Draco.

They finished their drinks and soon realized that they were the only ones left in the club. So both men walked out into the fresh air, and walked along the empty streets of Paris. Harry offered to walk Draco to his hotel, and Draco really didn't mind. Minutes later, they were at Draco's hotel, walking into the room. Draco closed the door behind them as Harry settled on the sofa. Draco got them some coffee from the kitchenette and they sipped quietly, trying to sober up.

'I was hoping to see you tonight,' Draco declared into the silent room. Harry stared at him, at a loss as to what he should say.

He sighed. 'Really? Why?'

Draco shrugged. 'I don't know. A daily routine I reckon. I wake up every morning hoping that I'd run into you, even when I was in China last year,' he said, chuckling.

Harry nodded and said, 'I must admit that I was thinking of you today. And I suppose I often do, Draco. Do you remember why we broke up?'

Draco shook his head. 'No, I seem to forget every time I miss you. What happened, Harry? We were so in love, weren't we?'

Harry smiled, nodding his head. 'I think it was…too much for us, after the war. We couldn't see each other because of memories of what had happened. We were too much of a reminder to one another.'

'Do you still think so?' asked Draco, with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Harry shrugged as Draco came closer to him, closing the gap between them to brush his lips across Harry's. The brunet's breath hitched, and Draco took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth and explore it. Harry moaned into the kiss as he sucked on Draco's soft tongue, and soon hands were all over the place, touching, feeling, and groping. Finally, Draco pulled away and breathed, 'Bed, over there.'

He and Harry moved to the bed, discarding cloths on the way, and then Draco pushed Harry onto the bed, straddling his hips. Draco leaned down to kiss Harry and nibble on the man's lips, then Draco's mouth trailed south, peppering kisses along the way. Draco found Harry's taut nipples and he took one into his mouth as his fingers played with the other. Harry gasped at the wet contact and he arched into Draco's touch. The blond smirked around the nipple and bit hard to elicit a yelp from Harry. Draco's mouth moved on, until it reached Harry's weeping erection. Draco licked at it, tasting Harry for the first time in four years.

Harry gasped and started to writhe as Draco took him into his hot mouth. Draco's head bobbed up and down along Harry's cock and Draco's talented tongue swirled around making Harry moan and whimper for more as he started to buck. Draco stilled him and pulled away, blowing on Harry's cock making it twitch.

'Draco, please, don't tease me, not now…'

Draco smiled and nodded as he conjured a bottle of lube to his hand. He oiled a few fingers and thrust one into Harry's entrance. The brunet started to whimper again and he tried desperately to get more friction going on between Draco's amazing finger and Harry's prostate, which Draco seemed to avoid on purpose. Draco added a finger when he found _that spot_ that Harry was dying for Draco to touch. Draco kept brushing his fingers on it ever so lightly, doing his best to prolong the process, earning him a few curses and insults from Harry.

Then Draco slicked his own hard cock and pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with his dick. Harry gasped and held onto Draco's shoulders, waiting for the pain to subside.

'I…I forgot how, _oh God_, big you are!'

Draco smirked and kissed Harry, almost bruising their lips. 'Well, I'll make sure you never forget,' Draco replied as Harry's breath hitched.

Draco started to move in a slow rhythm, in out, in out, going faster and harder each time, making sure to hit that spot that made Harry go blind. Draco took hold of Harry's cock and started stroking it hard until Harry came screaming Draco's name like old times. Draco felt Harry convulse around him and he came, shooting his seed into Harry's ass.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Draco pulling the covers around them after a quick _Scourgify_, and they fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

In the morning, Harry woke up wondering where he was, and as soon as his emerald eyes opened to look into bright silver one, he remembered the events of the past night. _What have I done?_ He was horrified. How could he have slept with Draco _now_? The man will think that Harry had used him or had led him on. Harry shouldn't have started anything now, not _now_! Harry sat up, and got to the edge of the bed as Draco sat up too. Harry started pulling his boxers on, and Draco just stared.

'Harry, what are you doing?'

Harry went on with getting dressed and said, 'I have to leave. I've got a portkey to catch. I have to be in London tonight.'

Draco furrowed his eyes and said, 'Wait, I was hoping you'd stay with me, Harry. Why do you have to go?'

Harry stilled and he felt tears sting his eyes, but he wouldn't cry, he couldn't, not now while Draco could see him. 'I…I _can't_ be with you, Draco. I'm sorry,' he said quietly.

Draco's eyes peeled and then they darted to Harry's shoulder. Draco's name was still there, Harry hadn't gotten rid of it. Maybe Harry was still…Draco had to try.

'Harry, why can't you be with me? You're still mine, aren't you?'

Harry stopped halfway through getting his pants on, and he knew that if they went there, he would cry. He hurried, but as he got dressed, Draco got dressed too. Then after they were both fully dressed, Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulders and made Harry turn around to look at him.

'Answer me, Harry,' Draco demanded. 'If you're not mine anymore, then why do you still have my name on you?'

Harry looked away, his eyes blurring with hot tears. 'I-I don't know, Draco. Just let me leave, please. I have to go!'

Draco kissed Harry roughly, but The-Boy-Who-Lived simply pushed Draco away, running for the door, and before Draco could straighten up, Harry was gone. Draco's eyes stung with tears, but his eyes finally landed on a piece of paper on the floor. Draco picked it up and opened it. It was an appointment for Harry with an oncologist at a hospital in London. There was a phone number. Draco called and got the doctor on the phone.

Draco said that he was Harry's partner and that he was calling to confirm the appointment with the doctor, and when he got the man on the phone, he told the doctor that he didn't understand Harry's concision yet, so the doc explained.

Harry had lymphoma, and as soon as Draco heard that his knees buckled, but he had to stay calm for the doc to go on with the explanation. The appointment was for Harry's first chemotherapy, which Harry had delayed for a while already. Draco hung up and decided to go to London and cut his trip short. He thought of Harry going through all this fear alone and he knew that he couldn't let Harry go through the rest on his own. Now Draco understood why Harry wanted to cry and why they couldn't be together.

* * *

Harry got to the doctor's office a little earlier than he expected, but that turned out to be a good thing, for the nurses were a few short that night, but a while later, Harry was hooked up to a few IVs, starting his long treatment. He really didn't want this. He wanted to run and never look back, maybe he'd be okay. That was only a pipe dream though, he knew that. If it were up to him, he would have ignored treatment all together. Why suffer through this? Who was he fighting to live for? Himself? He wanted to quite, after Voldemort this seemed right. As he closed his eyes, he wondered what would happen if he just got up and walked away.

He sighed, feeling so much older than he had a few months prior to his diagnoses. He was a wizard, wizards don't get cancer, but his mother was a Muggle borne, that gave him a 50/50 chance. Well it was to be expected with his luck. He should have seen it coming really. Harry drifted off into his dark thoughts of suicide; maybe he could just end it all. He could see the headlines now. The-Boy-Who-Lived only survived to kill himself after mere four years of defeating the Dark Lord.

There would be a picture too, probably. But how would he do it? Magic? No, that was too simple an end to the Golden Boy's life. Maybe he could slit his wrist? That would make a good headline. Harry took a shuddering breath, but he wasn't alone in the room anymore. A cold hand touched his cheek and he knew who it belonged to.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco's red puffy ones. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry softly. 'Why didn't you tell me you oaf?!' he asked. 'I see you haven't told anyone either!'

Harry's nose reddened and he fought his tears as he said, 'How did you find out? _Why_ are you here?'

Draco shook his head. 'That's not important, Harry. I'm _not_ leaving you. I meant what I said this morning, I want you to stay.'

'What?'

Draco smiled softly and said, 'Harry, I want us to be together, for good.'

'But, Draco, look at me! I'm sick, possibly _dying_, and I _will_ loose my hair!'

'So what, Harry? You can't go through this alone and I still love you very much. Please, don't push me away.' Draco winked and said, 'Even if you do, I'll still be here for you. I always get what I want, remember? Plus, you already belong to me, Harry.'

Harry found himself crying. When did that happen? Draco held him close and calmed him down. Harry agreed to be with Draco, he still loved him too, and Draco was right, he couldn't do this alone. Harry was scared and lonely and he just really needed someone to hold his hand. And Draco was willing to do that, for him. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him, and it wasn't out of pity either. Draco _wanted_ Harry before he even knew that the brunet was sick, so Harry moved into Malfoy Manor with Draco's help and he was forced to tell his friends of his illness. They cried, and hugged him, and patted his back. It wasn't easy for Harry to bring the people he loved so much grief, but Draco told him that he had to.

* * *

Months passed by as Harry kept on his treatment. He lost his hair, as he expected to. He really didn't like being bald, so Draco got Harry a hat to wear all the time, and admittedly it looked good on Harry. He got sick a lot too. After every session he was found bending over the sink in the bathroom, throwing up whatever food his stomach _thought_ he'd eaten. And every time Draco was right there, rubbing Harry's back and patting him softly. Draco's presence was soothing, and Harry liked it. It was his only comfort.

When Harry would get too sick to eat, Draco would try cooking something new that might help Harry's appetite, and if Harry wasn't in the mood, Draco would feed him some ice. Harry woke up in the middle of the night sometimes in pain or having woken up from a nightmare. Draco was there, next to him, holding him tight and telling him that everything would be all right. Sometimes Harry believed Draco, it seemed that he would be fine. And other times Harry couldn't see the light at the end of this long tunnel. But Draco would remind him that it would all be fine if he just focused on the good.

'You defeated Lord Voldemort, Harry. Cancer _can't_ kill you,' Draco said many a time when Harry was throwing his guts up, or crying that he was in pain. Harry sometimes hated Draco's optimism, and then Draco would snap at him saying that he'd go mad if it weren't for hope. Hope was important, and Draco was just that to Harry. His hope.

When Harry first lost his hair, Draco told him that it would grow back, hair always grew back, and he was even going to shave his head to support Harry if the brunet hadn't caught him and begged him not to. Harry liked Draco's hair too much.

Harry's sexual appetite was suffering too, he wasn't in the mood when he was sick, and whenever he was and they got things started, he could stop right in the middle, crying and apologizing to Draco. But Draco didn't mind, really he didn't. He said it was only sex, he was happy holding Harry, that's all he needed.

Sometimes it got too much for Draco, but he _never_ left Harry alone. He'd ask Ron or Hermione to stay with Harry while he went out for a walk in the park or on the docks. Draco needed those few hours to think of what he was doing. He'd wonder whether this was what he really wanted, and every time he came to the same answer, yes, he really wanted to be with Harry, sick or not. Harry was his everything. Draco had missed him during those lost four years. They never should have broken up in the first place, especially when they had no reason to. Draco felt guilty that maybe if he and Harry had been together this would have been avoided completely. But he couldn't play the "what if" game.

Of course Harry tried to push Draco away sometimes, but Draco never let him. He'd push Harry down whenever the brunet tried to leave the manor. It was harsh, but Draco had no other way of showing Harry how much he needed to be with Draco, and after Harry would go down, he'd stop fighting and he'd let Draco help him up and into bed. It was a long process that just happened to be hard and painful too, for both Harry and Draco. Harry desperately wanted to stay with Draco, and Draco couldn't bare the thought of Harry dying.

'Tell you what, Harry, I won't have to loose you if you don't leave me, it's as simple as that, pet.'

Harry would smile because Draco always made him feel as though he had control over this whole mess, and maybe he did. They say that all one had to do was fight and want to live, and Harry had a good reason to live now, he had Draco to live for. It pained him to think that he could leave the man alone, so he cast the thought away, looking at Draco's smiling face.

It wasn't always bad. Harry loved waking up on those few, rare, painless morning when he felt better, that he would be okay. And Draco would be there next to him, watching as Harry slept. Harry seemed to loose himself in those silver pools that never seemed to resent him no matter what Harry put Draco through. And Harry always got better when Draco flashed that smile at him; it just held so much love in it that anyone had to smile too. The nurses seemed to like Draco a lot too. They thought he was sweet and they envied Harry for having Draco.

'I am lucky, aren't I?' Harry would say with a smile.

* * *

About ten months after Harry started his treatment, the doctor had insisted on some tests and a blood work. Harry had grown to hate needles, but with Draco there he was fine. A week after, Harry and Draco were asked to come into the hospital. The doctor had something important to tell them. Harry's heart sank, for it was never good when the doctor asked the patient to come in for a talk. Draco said that it was probably nothing and there was no use worrying when the doctor would tell them everything soon enough.

At the doctor's office, Draco and harry sat waiting, Draco holding Harry's hand in his. Harry's hands were cold, colder than Draco's even. The doctor came in, sat down, and flipped through a file on his table. He hummed and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

'Well you get on with it already!' Harry snapped.

The doc started and looked up at Harry. Draco smiled sheepishly, patting Harry's leg, and said, 'Sorry, Harry's just a little tense.'

The doc straightened his glasses and said, 'It's very understandable, really it's fine. Now, Mr. Potter, you've been going through chemo for ten months now. And I've asked you for some blood and other tests.' Harry wanted to ask the doctor why he was repeating facts to Harry. He had lymphoma, _not_ Alzheimer's!

'Now my point, Mr. Potter, is that I'm ending your treatment now.' Harry's heart dropped as he thought of what the man had just said. Ending the treatment? Was Harry too far gone now? Harry sighed and felt tears threatening to spill, but he wouldn't let them.

He stood up and said, 'Well I understand. Thank you for what you've done, Doctor. I know you've done your best and-'

The doc cut Harry short and said, 'But Mr. Potter, I haven't even told you why I asked you here yet.'

Harry shook his head and said, 'no need, I know. It's no use anymore.' Draco was looking at the doctor, hoping against hope that that wasn't true.

The doctor smiled and said, 'But it's not, good man. You're cured!'

Harry's eyes widened and his knees buckled, it was a good thing there was a chair beneath him. He was down in a second, crying his eyes out as Draco held him, laughing and smiling. This was good. Harry was fine, just as Draco had predicted, and Draco wasn't going to be left alone.

* * *

Draco threw a huge party for Harry, and he invited everyone he could think of. Harry didn't care as long as his friends were there and as long as he got to be with Draco. Hermione had brewed Harry some hair-growth potion, which Harry was grateful for. He really did miss his hair, as unruly as it was.

The party was great; there was music, dancing, food, and lots of fun. Harry needed it after everything that has happened to him. Halfway through the party, Draco asked Harry to accompany him to the garden. It was a beautiful night, the moon was full, the stars were bright, and the weather was amazing. Harry took a deep breath as Draco held his hand and led him deeper into the garden, to where a huge, flowing fountain stood.

'Perfect night, wouldn't you say, Harry?' asked Draco dreamily.

Harry nodded and pulled Draco in for a kiss. 'I love you, Draco. Have I thanked you yet, love?'

Draco furrowed his brows and said, 'What for, pet?'

Harry chuckled. 'Oh c'mon. Look at what you've done for me. Thank you so much, Draco. I can never thank you enough.'

Draco smiled and said, 'You'd have done the same for me, Harry.'

'I'm not sure I would have been as strong as you've been.'

Draco said nothing, but he knelt in front of Harry and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring box! He opened it and said, 'Harry James Potter, will you marry me, my love?'

Harry stood there, speechless for the longest time before he smiled and nodded, kneeling down to wrap his arms around the man he loved. And that is how Harry and Draco got their very own happy ending, but it would be too sappy if I said "they lived happily ever after", wouldn't you think? ;)

**A/N: That wasn't very long, but I'd warned you last time. All I can say now is thank you for reading. I **_**really**_** appreciate it. It's been a long road for this fic, it's my first. I'm glad I finished it, hope I didn't disappoint anyone. If I have, forgive me. Now **_**please **__**review**_**.**


End file.
